Cariñoso
by Cathy383
Summary: Souichi se enfrenta a un conflicto poco común que merma sus ganas de golpear a su asistente y lo lleva a comprometerse con si mismo a cambiar su comportamiento por uno más afectivo, prometiendo besos, abrazos y coqueteos con el fin de acabar con...?
1. Capitulo 1: Cambios

— ¿Cariñoso?" —Pregunto escupiendo la palabra como si de una anomalía se tratase, frunció el ceño al solo imaginarse a sí mismo abrazando o siquiera siendo afectivo con una persona, y mucho menos con ''ÉL''

La idea ya era una locura y de por si un claro suicidio, por un momento, no podía llegar a ninguna buena razón para ser "amoroso" con el tonto de su compañero de apartamento, pero eso solo era el orgullo evitándole pensar. Había una muy buena razón para siquiera intentarlo, y esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí. En ese lugar tan…

Gay. Afeminado. Y en su opinión, enfermizo.

Jamás. Nunca en su vida, Souichi Tatsumi se había visto ante tal situación como en la que estaba ahora, sentado en la barra de un bar totalmente lleno de hombres que no eran más y nada menos que la cosa que más odiaba en el mundo. Homosexuales.

Y para el colmo estaba hablando con uno de su especie, un chico increíblemente afeminado con una forma de hablar extraña, cabello castaño rojizo y ropa totalmente llamativa, un total "marica" en sus mejores días, un tal amigo de Morinaga, Hiroto-kun.

—Claro que sí! Angel-kun amaría tener un Senpai-san amoroso y cariñoso! — Exclamo el peli rojizo con cierto gozo en su voz, era muy intrigante tener al ya conocido hombre que le declaro la guerra a los homosexuales en un bar gay, exigiéndole conocimiento de su amigo y ahora, lo que parecía, pidiéndole consejos. —Angel-kun se emociona demasiado por simples cosas como un «Bienvenido» o un «Buen trabajo», así que ser cariñoso con el definitivamente lo hará feliz de inmediato!

Souchi le dirigió una mueca dudosa y algo irritada "Angel-kun? Se refiere a Morinaga? Por qué ángel? El idiota de ángel no tiene nada!" dio un resoplido y desvió la mirada, mala elección de su parte. El ambiente le volvió a golpear los nervios, gays por aquí, más homosexuales por acá, hombres sin vergüenza besando a sus acompañantes, era demasiado que digerir a primera vista o por lo menos para él, lo era. Para distraerse y aguantarse las ganas de empezar con una rabieta en la que terminaría diciéndole a cada uno de los hombres hasta de que se iba a morir, prefirió seguir hablando con el irritante hombre en frente de él.

—Y…de qué manera uno es…cariñoso? —formuló con molestia mirando al hombre que ahora le empezaban a brillar los ojos, se arrepintió de su pregunta de inmediato, ya que el hombre había empezado un sermón de "cariño y amor" que empezaba a enfermar a Souichi. —Sabes, Senpai-san? Este es un tema que ya hemos conversado Angel-kun y yo antes, la solución fue decirle directamente que no importaba que hiciera o dijera, debía rendirse con cualquier deseo de reciprocación de tu parte…— La frase lo hizo tragar en seco pero no solo por lo directo de ésta, sino por la razón que le permitió tener. —Claro, se puso a llorarme por la manera en la que lo dije, pero, rayos, Angel-kun no entiende que quiero lo mejor para él y la única manera que de eso pase, es haciéndole ver la realidad y aun así…—Siguió hablando el hombre, cuando su supuesto oyente ya lo dejo quejándose solo hace unos momentos, ya naufragando en un mar de pensamientos que no lo guiarían a algo bueno.

Rendirse con cualquier deseo! Era esa la realidad? A sus ojos, no lo parecía. Y cuando no lo golpeaba después de que hiciera algo que lo tomaba por sorpresa? No, no, eso solo era piedad. Cuando se dejaba…besar? No, eso era solo la comodidad del momento. P-pero cuando…? No, eso fue solo por demostrar. Bueno, pues cuándo…?

No, no había caso. Era verdad, ¿Cuando había abrazado a Morinaga por iniciativa propia? ¿Cuándo le respondió de buena manera a alguna de sus cursilerías? ¿Su comportamiento siempre había sido tan frio?

Espera un momento…

No, no, pero que culpa podría tener? Se trató de convencer. Siempre había sido de esta manera, y aun así el idiota estaba con él, soportando sus rabietas, animándolo con su trabajo y amándolo con todo su corazón, sin esperar algo a cambio, pero queriendo y añorando que ese algo alguna vez le llegara, por iniciativa propia y sin obligación.

Y él nunca había siquiera pensado en ello, en hacer lo mismo. En darle ese "algo" que lo haría feliz, quizás solo momentáneamente, pero feliz. Era mucho pedir para él? Darle…cariño?

Ser cariñoso? Ser reciproco?

Ser así mejoraría su relación, verdad? Pero más importante, eso haría que dejara de…?

Hiroto se sintió observado a cierto punto en su charla, quedándose quieto y volteando la mirada, se horrorizo en observar el aura oscura y la mirada punzante que tenía el pelilargo. —S-S-Senpai-san! Pa-pasa algo? — preguntó temiendo por su vida unos instantes, pero se sorprendió al notar un suspiro pesado y una expresión aproblemada posándose en la mirada del hombre, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. La entrada del rumoreado Tatsumi Souichi, Alias "Senpai" lo había dejado aturdido lo suficiente para no darse cuenta de lo obvio. Ese hombre no estaba aquí por gusto, parecía que su presencia en si ya fuera una puñalada a su orgullo, estaba aquí porque necesitaba algo. Y el dedicado y paciente barman estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo aunque le costara un moretón en su bella cara.

—Hey, Senpai-san…— dijo con cierta malicia en su voz, llamando la atención del mayor —Ahora que lo pienso, no me haz mencionado por qué has venido aquí… —Mencionó como si fuera algo casual y sin importancia, apoyando los codos en la mesa y mirando a otro lado. Pero Souichi no era cualquier tonto.

—No es nada de tu incumbencia— Dijo con firmeza mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido al curioso hombre. —Hey, Senpai-san, Juro no decir nada!— Dijo con un tono de diversión forzado, claramente insistiendo —Además, puedo ver que el problema o la razón por la que estás aquí…— pauso un momento, acercándose peligrosamente al pelilargo y susurrando— Es por Morinaga-kun, o no?

El pelilargo retrocedió de un impulso, y le brindo una mirada enojada, pero no reclamó. Sólo desvió la mirada, y con cierto sonrojo, volvió a dar un suspiro algo molesto, dándole la respuesta que necesitaba sin esfuerzo alguno.

Ahora, el barman podía recurrir a sus grandes habilidades de persuasión y su inmensa paciencia para descubrir cuál era el inconveniente que aproblemaba al antipático tirano, a tal punto de hacerlo venir a lugar en el que se encontraba.

No sería fácil…

Pero cuando él no obtenía lo que quería?

Dio una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó con su plan.

* * *

"AGH, Esto es estúpido!" refunfuñaba el hombre de ojos miel, caminando de vuelta a casa, indignado por lo que hizo "Como fue que le termine contando cosas a ese homo?! No era nada de su incumbencia, solo era recolectar información y buscarle una solución al asunto, pero en vez de eso, termine diciéndole lo que no tenía que decir!" Resoplaba y fruncía el ceño, caminando con paso firme en dirección al apartamento, asustando a vecinos que lo veían despendiendo el aura del mal humor que traía. Trató de calmarse, dando un último resoplido y tratando de reflexionar lo que habló con el irritante hombre del bar.

"De todas maneras…Cariñoso?" pausó un momento, recordando todas las veces que Morinaga se le abalanzaba a abrazarlo, besarlo , susurrarle dulces cosas a su oído…Era eso ser cariñoso? "Agh, enserio? B-besarlo y abrazarlo…es demasiado, además seguramente se le subiría a la cabeza y querrá que hiciera eso todos los días!" Pensó mientras subía las escaleras al apartamento, Morinaga llegaría esa tarde después de 3 días en Hamamatsu, y si iba a tomar una decisión, más le valía tomarla ahora.

El chico había tenido que ir muy seguido a trabajar, 5 días con solo 2 de descanso, después 4 días con 3 libres y ahora 3 días, y según le pareció escuchar, 2 semanas de descanso, para recompensarle el trabajo al que lo sometieron. Pero algo había pasado cada día que Morinaga regresaba, un patrón, algo que hacia el día que llegaba y el siguiente, y a veces duraba todos los días que estaba en casa…

Mal humor.

El recordarlo le hizo fruncir el ceño mientras dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada y colgaba su chaqueta. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, dio un suspiro y entró a la sala de estar.

"Es increíble como ese idiota puede tener tan mal humor cuando regresa…Se ha vuelto un problema" Reflexionó mientras buscaba la cafetera y una taza. No mentía, Tetsuhiro podía ser un ángel cuando estaba feliz, pero en el otro extremo, era problemático. No se parecía al mal humor de Souichi, que insultaba a hombre, animal o cosa que se cruzara en su camino, era muy diferente, el cansancio y el mal humor parecían mezclarse, resultando en un Morinaga que fruncía el ceño por todo y hacia las cosas de mala gana. Era extraño de ver, y le hacía sentir una ligera—pero oculta— nostalgia al hombre animado y cursi que veía siempre rondado por el apartamento.

"Aunque, no creo que yo sea la razón de su mal humor…Creo que el trabajo es el que tiene la culpa, seguramente es más de la presión y estrés que el idiota puede soportar…" Se dijo mientras esperaba su café, de repente escuchó un pitido, su celular avisándole que recibió un mensaje. Removió la taza de la cafetera y bebió del amargo y negro líquido de su interior mientras caminó hasta el sofá y agarró su celular.

"Estaré llegando a casa en unos minutos. Ya estoy en el tren." Era lo que decía el mensaje, seco y corto, nadie que conociera al hombre diría que fue el quien lo escribió. Souichi buscó por otro mensaje, o por lo menos, el resto de este. Pero no había nada.

—Y el corazón? — Se preguntó a sí mismo, dando una mirada confundida y algo melancólica al celular. —Qué? NO, NO, NO, espera…—dijo con arrepentimiento y buscó frenéticamente por los otros mensajes que el menor le había mandado, y reviso algunos viejos, observándolos uno por uno.

"Senpai! Ya estoy tomando el tren a Nagoya, No puedo esperar a verte! 3"

"Senpai 3 Quieres cenar algo especial hoy? Compraré algunas cosas de camino a casa! Ya llegaste del laboratorio?"

"Senpai, no se te olvide la reunión con Fukushima-sensei mañana! Volveré en 2 días. Te extraño 3"

Era más que obvio el patrón que había en ellos.

Todos. Llevaban. Corazones.

Claro, ese detalle no era algo en lo que Souichi se fijaría, pero NO SE EXPLICABA cómo demonios fue la primera cosa que notó faltante al ver lo que le había mandado. "Rayos…Maldición! Hasta en los mensajes se nota que vendrá malhumorado…" Se alborotó el pelo con frustración, no le gustaba, en lo absoluto. Ya estaba algo harto de ver al mismo Morinaga de ceño fruncido entrar y al mismo Morinaga de ceño fruncido salir.

Se iba a deshacer de ese mal humor de una vez por todas.

Era cansado, pues el chico podía llegar con sequedad y fastidio a todo, pero se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para hablar con él. No respondía de manera tan irritable, pero lo seco en sus palabras era más que notorio, ignoraba comentarios y a veces parecía poder caerse dormido en cualquier parte.

Le molestaba decirle que se fuera a dormir cuando antes el que trasnochaba era él.

Le fastidiaba ver a Morinaga con ojeras y que aún se esforzara en tenerle el desayuno a tiempo.

Le enfadaba que el chico diera gruñidos o suspiros molestos cada cinco minutos.

Pero mayormente, le angustiaba siquiera pensar en no volver a ver al idiota animado y entusiasta, que lo recibía en casa tal perro con su dueño y lo colmaba de besos a tal punto que sus protestas eran distorsionados deseos de que continuara.

Pero la cosa de la que más le aterrorizó ser consciente, es que Morinaga no lo tocaba. No en el ámbito sexual, eso no era de sus prioridades, simplemente no lo tocaba en general. Solían rozarse cuando ambos estaban en la cocina, pero no había nada más de eso. Ni besos, ni abrazos, ni las miradas enamoradas que el chico "disimuladamente" le dirigía cuando "no estaba viéndolo".

Era suficiente. Traería a su tonto e histérico compañero de cuarto de vuelta, a tal punto, que cuando llegará, ni siquiera sabrá quién lo golpeó.

Tanta auto-motivación hizo que el malévolo hombre se sentara orgulloso en su sala, con café a medio terminar en la mano y una imagen en su cabeza. Una mueca de satisfacción se posaba en su cara, pero poco a poco cambio a una mueca de disgusto y realización.

—Ya estoy decidido, pero que haré exactamente…?— preguntó a la nada, cambiando a una expresión neutral. "Maldición, Souichi, piensa! ¿Cómo le quitas el mal genio a alguien, específicamente a ese idiota?!" Dejo el café en la mesa, y se alborotó el cabello, con expresión frustrada, hasta que después de unos minutos y unas cuantas despeinadas, recordó de donde había llegado hace un tiempo y por qué. "El infernal amigo de Morinaga…! Él me dijo que ser cariñoso…funcionaría" Expresó dando una pausa, y frunciendo el ceño, recordando lo que admitió a ese hombre "Arg, después de terminar contándole eso, estaba muy sorprendido de que él estuviera de mal humor, y pensó que yo había hecho algo…Luego de explicarle mejor, me dijo que definitivamente ser cariñoso con él y hacerle "detalles" debía mejorar su genio…"

Decidió saltarse la otra opción que el sin vergüenza le había sugerido, ya que esta iba más allá de lo que ESTABA dispuesto a hacer, ofrecerle una noche de…

"Ugh! No, no y no!" interrumpió el final de esa afirmación en su cabeza, poniéndose de un adorable carmín, pareciendo molesto y avergonzado de a donde se dirigían sus pensamientos. "Nada de eso! Si hacer ESO es la única de que su humor mejore, entonces se quedara así para siempre!" Expuso de manera exagerada y obstinadamente, aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Bien, enfócate. Qué es lo que puedo hacer? — Se preguntó firmemente, y comenzó a enumerar.

"Abrazos" No eran tanto problema, el chico siempre lo sorprendía con sus inesperados abrazos y aunque trataba de empujarlo algunas veces, podía soportar darlos, hasta cierto punto.

"B-Besos…" Pensó, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse con un leve rubor. Era difícil siquiera pensar en sí mismo besando a ese tonto, casi nunca encontraba una razón para ello y aunque la tuviera, normalmente la ignoraría. Su orgullo era una prioridad y demostrarle cariño al hombre iba en contra de sus principios, a pesar de todas las cosas que el menor le dijera, en el fondo, ahí seguía el obstinado tirano, con creencias muy tradicionalistas y la homofobia en su máximo nivel.

Sin embargo, también oculto dentro de él, habían sentimientos imprecisos que le eran difíciles de digerir, una imperceptible sonrisa que se le formaba al hablar con el pelinegro, el sentimiento confuso que se posaba en su pecho de vez en cuando al verlo, y el peor y más embarazoso de todos, las ocasionales y fuertes ganas de besarlo cuando el idiota se comportaba de una manera melancólica y cursi. Aunque pocas fueron las veces que esas ganas vencían su orgullo y fuerza de voluntad, aun así besar al hombre seguía siendo un desafío para él, un desafío al que tendría que enfrentarse por su actual objetivo.

"Resumido, besos, abrazos y… palabras dulces" Concluyó, pensando cómo se las ingeniaría para pensar cosas que le gustaran a Morinaga, que podría decir? Esas…cosas vergonzosas que Morinaga susurraba en su oído de vez en cuando? No, no, por supuesto que no! Esos eran puros "Te amo" y...Claras perversiones! Trató de ignorar el recuerdo, ya sintiendo su cara calentarse. "Ugh, que tipo de cosas le gustará que le digan? Debería ser fácil, con la mínima cosa que le decía él ya estaba feliz!"

Con un suspiro, decidió que pensaría en ello más adelante, y que, desde ahora tenía que ser más "Cariñoso" con Tetsuhiro y aunque le costara su orgullo, estaba decidido a hacerlo. Era por un bien común, su paciencia y el estado de ánimo del menor.

Se levantó del sofá, estiró su cuerpo y llevó la taza a la cocina, después se dispuso a ir a su cuarto por su laptop, para adelantar algunos registros mientras esperaba por la llegada del pelinegro, si no fuera por unos sonidos que captaron su atención, un tintineo algo familiar sonaba lejanamente, en dirección a la entrada. Se asomó por la puerta de la sala y escuchó mejor.

Eran el sonido de las llaves de Morinaga.

—Oh, no— Souichi soltó en voz alta. Suspiro muy profundamente, se acomodó las gafas y jamás se había visto a un hombre apanicarse y arrepentirse de algo de manera tan rápida.

"No, no, ya no hay vuelta atrás, Souichi, cálmate…" Se dijo mentalmente cerrando la puerta a su cuarto, donde había corrido instintivamente y se disponía a hacerse el que no estaba o el que no lo vio llegar. "Ya pensaste muy bien acerca de esto, no seas cobarde, es solo animarlo. Abrazos y b-besos no te mataran, entiendes?" Se trató de convencer, una parte de él aún negándose rotundamente al asunto, su orgullo, naturaleza fría y desinteresada no se vendían tan fácil. Le hacían sentirse nervioso, avergonzado a pesar de lo decidido que estaba hace unos minutos. Decidió arriesgarse, prohibirle a su mente pensar demasiado, al menos para las cosas vergonzosas que se había concluido a hacer. Regresó a la puerta de la sala, apoyó su cuerpo en el marco de esta y miró la puerta principal abrirse.

"Bien, llegó la hora…" Resopló algo nervioso, mientras una figura alta y atlética entraba por la puerta.

Y ahí estaba él, el hombre que se había encargado de ocupar sus pensamientos por un buen tiempo. Su rostro enrojeció, un sentimiento de ansiedad y nerviosismo se derramaba por su ser, haciendo que sus latidos se aceleraran y su mente planeara.

"Ya verás, idiota… Te quitaré ese maldito malhumor de una buena vez por todas, cueste lo que cueste…" Arqueó una ceja y empuño media sonrisa, ignorando los sentimientos que le ordenaban echarse para atrás con su operación.

El plan comenzaba…

—Estoy en casa…— Lo escuchó decir con voz llena de cansancio, seguido de un suspiro pesado mientras dejaba su chaqueta en el perchero. Su cara era todo un poema…De los deprimentes, claro estaba, sus ojos poseían grandes ojeras y su rostro había perdido cualquier rasgo de brillo, ese que se podía apreciar cuando el chico sonreía, alegrando a cualquiera que lo mirara. Souichi hizo una mirada lastimera, extrañaba esa sonrisa. Indudablemente lo hacía…

El mayor trago saliva, su rostro apenas ruborizado cambio a un fuerte carmín e inhalo profundamente.

—Morinaga! — Llamó, obteniendo que el menor levantara la mirada hacia él con disimulada molestia, entonces caminó hacia el pelinegro.

Su mano izquierda buscó la de él, y la agarró levemente, apretando con gentileza. Morinaga no tuvo oportunidad de sorprenderse, cuando la otra mano del mayor haló de su corbata con brusquedad, obligándolo a inclinarse y le brindó un suave e inesperado beso en la mejilla, para la sorpresa del menor, después prosiguió acercar su boca a la oreja del sorprendido chico.

—Bienvenido…— Susurró con voz varonil muy cerca del oído del menor, después soltó la corbata del hombre como si nada, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la sala.

—Te tardaste un rato en llegar, ya comiste? — Alzó la voz ya desde la sala.

Morinaga apenas pudo soltar un balbuceo inaudible en intento de respuesta, aún sobrecogido por la acción del mayor. Mientras tanto, Souichi se apoyaba en el mesón de la cocina, se cubría el rostro con la mano y moría de vergüenza, un sonrojo súbito subiéndole desde el cuello a las orejas.

"Eso fue… demasiado" Se despegó de la mesa y acomodó sus gafas, aún la vergüenza carcomiéndolo "Absolutamente demasiado"

—Senpai? — Sintió el llamado de una voz familiar.

—Hmm? — le dio la espalda y fingió preparar más café, el nerviosismo apoderándose de su cuerpo.

—T-te sientes bien?

—Sí, por qué? — Respondió fingiendo indiferencia con porte firme.

—Bueno, tu acabas de…N-no, por nada…—el menor pareció retractarse de preguntar, un notable sonrojo posándose en su cara. Se quitó el saco y empezó a deshacer su corbata roja, ya cómodo se—literalmente— tiro al sofá.

—Oye, oye, si te vas a dormir, vete a hacerlo a tu cuarto! — Impulsivamente exclamo el de cabello largo, acercándose con expresión reprochadora al hombre.

Morinaga ni se movió. Siguió acostado boca abajo sin inmutarse.

—Te estoy hablando, idiota.

Nada.

—Me estás escuchando?

No hubo respuesta. A este grado, Souichi no podía decir si se había quedado dormido o simplemente lo estaba ignorando, al final, las dos posibilidades le irritaban.

—Mo-ri-na-ga…—el hombre pronuncio lentamente frunciendo el ceño, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

A esto es lo que se estuvo enfrentando los últimos días, al Morinaga que estaba demasiado cansado para hacer cualquier cosa, el idiota que no respondía a sus llamados, el que le respondía con demasiada sequedad y molestia a cualquier cosa.

—Morinaga! —Finalmente grito el pelilargo.

—Qué?!— Respondió finalmente el chico, molestia y cansancio retumbando en su voz. Había alzado la voz, y le dirigió la mirada, una combinación exacta de agotamiento, disgusto y amargura se notó en esta. Souichi trato con todo su ser de mantener la paciencia, pero ese tipo de respuesta normalmente causaría una rabieta y una inminente pelea con el después. Tenía que resistir, ya había renunciado a lidiar con el de la manera violenta, sintió una vena palpitarle de rabia al costado de la frente, pero se resignó a masajearse el arco de a nariz y dar un suspiro.

—Solo…—Se quitó la mano de la cara, hablando con esfuerzo— Solo…deja tu malgenio y vete a descansar, quieres?

El chico suavizó su expresión, pareciendo algo arrepentido, se acomodó de manera que dejó un espacio en el sofá y cambio su posición quedando boca arriba, con las piernas montadas en él apoya brazos.

—Yo…lo siento, Senpai—Suspiro con pesadez, llevando su mirada a los ojos del pelilargo— Es solo que….tuve un día duro, estoy… muy cansado.

Habló pausadamente, desvió la mirada y llevó sus manos a sus ojos, frotándoselos para intentar no quedarse dormido. Souichi vio que su cambio de comportamiento tuvo resultado, una disculpa, tal como una declaración de paz, le fue entregada de manera penitente. El pelilargo se tuvo que tragar un "Y cuando no?" sarcástico en respuesta a su explicación, su amargura y frialdad tratando de salir a flote, pero se restringió y tratando de ser comprensivo, se sentó en el espacio que Morinaga había dejado en el sofá.

—Si estas tan cansando…— Empezó a hablar en tono reprochador y posó su mano con delicadeza en los ojos del pelinegro, impidiéndole ver momentáneamente— Deberías irte a dormir a tu cuarto, en vez de caer rendido en el sofá, idiota.

Suspiro algo molesto al terminar su oración, aún no retirando su mano de los ojos de Tetsuhiro.

—Senpai? — Se extrañó el ya antes mencionado, acercó su mano a la del mayor cubriendo su vista— Que haces?

El hombre se quedó callado, sintiendo como su cara se enrojecía y su voluntad buscaba el valor suficiente para hacer semejante acción. Sintió la mano de su asistente tratando de separar la suya de sus ojos, mientras le formulaba otra pregunta que no alcanzó a procesar.

"Lo hago o no lo hago? No, hacer eso sería absolutamente vergonzoso! Incluso más de lo que hice en la entrada! Además, desde este ángulo no podría, o sí? Ugh, no, definitivamente no lo haré!" Se arrepintió del beso que iba a propinarle al tonto de su asistente, decidiendo que era demasiado por hoy y fue por una opción técnicamente menos vergonzosa.

Quito su mano de sus ojos y la deslizo suavemente por sus orejas, llegando a su cabello y empezando a acariciarlo, apreciando la suavidad de cada mechón, bajando con delicadeza, subiendo y repitiendo el proceso, sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—Senpai? —Escuchó el tono de sorpresa en su voz, tratando de ignorarlo, el de ojos miel miró a todas partes con vergüenza. El menor lo observó y se sonrojo al sentir el contacto de la mano de su amado tan cerca, tan suave y tan tierno. Dio un suspiro leve y cerró sus ojos.

Morinaga se relajó en la caricia, en vez de abarrotarlo de preguntas o abalanzarse encima de él, como Souichi creyó que haría. Continuó haciéndolo por un rato, comodidad y despreocupación situándose en el pecho de los dos. Souichi posó su mirada en él, sus ojos cerrados y relajados ya no mostraban ningún signo de estrés y su disgusto parecía haberse ido a alguna otra parte, sus gestos se suavizaron, así como el alma de Souichi también lo hizo, aunque solo hubiera sido por un poquito. Por accidente, en medio de sus caricias, el mayor rozo levemente la oreja del chico, este dando una sonrisa involuntaria ante el sentimiento de cosquilleo.

Souichi sintió que había logrado su objetivo del día.

Retiró su mano y detuvo la sesión de mimos, que no se veía repitiendo en el futuro solo por la vergüenza y valentía, sin contar con el orgullo, que le había costado realizar tan simple acción. Aunque en el fondo, debajo de su obstinada personalidad, crueldad y orgullo, le gustaría consentir más al precioso hombre que se hacía llamar su amigo, asistente y amante.

Miró al hombre otra vez, este no se había movido de su anterior posición, con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración tranquila. Arqueó una ceja y chasqueó su pulgar con su dedo medio cerca de su oído.

—Oi, Morinaga.

—Mmmm— Recibió un quejido como respuesta.

—Levántate y vete a dormir.

Esta vez no hubo ninguna replica, los leves ronquidos del menor lo decían todo. Souichi le dirigió una mirada molesta, al encontrarse prácticamente hablando solo. Indispuesto a llevarlo a su cama, se debatía en su cabeza si lo despertaba o simplemente lo dejaba dormir en el sofá. Inclinándose más por la segunda, se levantó perezosamente y salió de la sala, regresando brevemente con una sábana y una almohada. "Para que si mañana se despierta con dolor de espalda, que no se queje conmigo…" Pensó obstinadamente mientras colocó el almohadón en el sofá y desdobló la sabana, mientras hacía esto el pelinegro se movió en su sueño, posando su cabeza en el cojín y bajando sus piernas, antes montadas en el apoyabrazos del sofá, quedando totalmente acostado a lo largo del sofá.

Souichi espero a que cesara su movimiento y en el silencio de la noche, posó la sabana sobre el durmiente Tetsuhiro, que se mostró ajeno a la acción tan dulce y protectora de su amado, el cual, obviamente no calificaría la gestión como tal, pero que no podría negarla de todas maneras.

Observó al chico por última vez, su desordenado cabello descansando en su cuello y frente, sus ojos cerrados en total calma, su respiración tan calmada pareciendo inmutable y sus ropas a medio quitar señalando todo el cansancio y estrés que ahora se desvanecían en el estado de sueño en el que se encontraba. Souichi bostezó con solo esa visión, y sin decir ni pensar nada, caminó hacia su cuarto y procedió a cambiarse en sus pijamas, fijando su objetivó en darle fin al día y obtener su bien merecido descanso. Ya listo para dormir, regresó a la sala y tomó un vaso de agua del refrigerador.

—Senpai…

Una voz distante se hizo paso entre el silencio de la noche, Souichi volteo con una leve sorpresa, ya pensando que Morinaga estaba profundamente dormido. Se acercó a él y se extrañó al verlo con sus ojos cerrados, claramente rendido. El mayor se sonrojó, llamándolo mientras duerme… Quien sabría qué tipo de cosas, pervertidas o totalmente inocentes, podría estar soñando el tonto de su asistente.

Viendo que no decía nada más, se volteó con disposición a su cuarto, deteniéndose en la puerta de salida. Dándole una última mirada fugaz, se aseguró de su presencia durmiente y apagó la luz con la mano que tenía desocupada.

"Estas van a ser unas largas semanas…" Pensó con un resoplido mientras caminaba a su cuarto.

Y con ese pensamiento, se quedó dormido en su cama.

* * *

 _Bien, esta es el primer capitulo de el fic en el que estado trabajando. Créanme, no soy buena con títulos, así que me temo que este es...muy obvio, al punto de ser malo, pero no pude pensar en uno mejor, me temo, así que por el momento se quedara de esta manera._

 _Cambiando de tema, ver a Senpai atreviéndose a hacer cosas que parejas cariñosas y normales harían, ha sido mi sueño desde que el manga los puso en lo que— más o menos parece ser — una relación estable. Por esto, hice que Souichi tuviera una razón para siquiera considerar el hacer estas acciones y cambiar al frió y cruel tirano que siempre es, por algo más..._

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer este capitulo! Los Reviews_ _son apreciados, me encantaría saber su opinión y que les gusto del capitulo!_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_


	2. Capitulo 2: Confesiones

_**Ok, voy a ser honesta con ustedes, no tengo ninguna BUENA razón para haberme demorado el tiempo que lo hice en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero si tengo razones, no buenas, pero son razones, hermosuras.**_

 _ **1\. Honestamente estoy muy insegura de que agregar al fic (Me explico, estoy como que "Si hago esto sería muy dramático? O si no lo hago no sería muy aburrido?) Verán, no me gusta bombardear con drama injustificado, no puedo hacer que sentimientos o problemas aparezcan solo porque se me da la gana y además tampoco me gustaría empezar esta historia con puro drama, mucho Angts o sufrimiento puro desde que yo no soy de las que les ENCANTE el drama o ame llorar.**_

 _ **2\. Y aparte de eso, como muchas podrán o no haber notado, amo las situaciones lindas, románticas y cómodas. Soy pura "Comprensión mutua, amor, confianza y entendimiento" Amo las situaciones adorables y románticas, pero, al mismo tiempo entiendo que no puedo montar estas escenas sin avanzar en la trama, así que más o menos estoy peleando conmigo misma, con mi editora, con mí creatividad y con mi pereza en como continuar de la manera correcta.**_

 _ **3\. Tengo un problema. No es exactamente un bloqueo de escritor, eso significaría que no pudiera escribir en general, es algo así más como una falta de creatividad o imaginación. Me quedo corta de situaciones o de continuaciones respecto a la trama. Me estanco y me cuesta pensar en que hacer…**_

 _ **Sí, más o menos eso en general. Espero me disculpen por haberme demorado tanto, pero quiero que entiendan que no es del todo fácil. ¡Ah! y otras cosa…**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review animándome a continuar, fue de mucha ayuda! Cada vez que sentía que estaba aburrido o estaba sin inspiración leía sus reviews y me animaban a seguir, gracias queridos y queridas! (Sé que aunque estoy muy agradecida por los reviews, no conteste ninguno por privado, perdón por eso, los últimos grados de bachillerato me están dando duro, y me están dejando sin tiempo, tratare de responderlos esta vez!)**_

 _ **Nota: Sé que quizá poner esta nota comienzo no es una buena idea pero, ¿Se han dado cuenta como estos dos viven a punta de café y té? ¿No toman nada más? Aparte de la cerveza, claro está... Honestamente, que raro son estos dos tórtolos.**_

 **Capitulo 2**

Abrió la puerta de la sala, un aura de pereza y desgano expidiéndole del cuerpo, sin embargo, el día parecía haber empezado de una buena manera, se había levantado, bañado y vestido con un mejor humor con el que normalmente lo hacía, aun así, la pereza y el sueño de las primeras horas de la mañana recorriéndole las venas.

Entro con normalidad, enseguida chocando con el ambiente denso y estresante que la habitación le propino, mal humor formándose en el aire, sin rastro de la alegría y comodidad a la que estaba acostumbrado. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, el ambiente tan pesado causándole un escalofrío. Dirigió la mirada a la causa, el hombre de cabellera oscura del que ahora no lograba ver nada más que su espalda, cambiando de posición, se acercó más y lo miro de lado, ligero terror formándose en sus ojos al verlo.

Tenía el cabello desordenado, el ceño fruncido en molestia y enojo total, su boca ensimismada en masticar lo que parecía una vez fue una tapa de lapicero, dos manos en el computador moviéndose con rapidez, trabajando en lo que era una tabla con nombres de sustancias que Souichi conocía bien, daba gruñidos furiosos y sus ojos mostrando nada más que emociones de disgusto y enfado.

Souichi lo observo con desconcierto y estupefacción ¿Dónde había quedado el hombre de ayer, que con ternura se dejó mimar y sonrió con serenidad? ¿Era siquiera la misma persona?

Distraídamente noto que el chico llevaba una camiseta y pantalón diferentes a los que llevaba ayer, a lo que supuso que se había bañado y cambiado de ropa. Suspiro conforme, a veces había días en los que ni siquiera se dignaba a cambiarse.

—Buenos días… —Le dijo pasando a la cocina, sonando desinteresado, pero observándole fijamente en espera de una respuesta.

El menor levanto la mirada y lo miro con fiereza, después devolviendo su atención a su laptop y respondiendo tardíamente.

—Buenos días. —Seco y frio, que "Senpai" ni que nada, se notaba a metros que el hombre no estaba dispuesto a ser su usual y alegre persona que siempre era. El mayor trago saliva y se dispuso a preparar café. ¿Acaso esto se sentía lidiar con si mismo todas las mañanas? Reconocía tener aún peor malgenio al levantarse, pero si esto era a lo que Morinaga estaba acostumbrado, tenía que admitir que el sentimiento no era para nada agradable. Puso ingredientes especiales en una de las tazas y camino hacia el refrigerador.

Abrió la nevera en busca de algo de comer mientras esperaba el café, comida en envases de plástico a montones le recibieron, Morinaga era de los "Ni loco dejo a Senpai con hambre" tipo de hombre, así que estaba acostumbrado a saciar su apetito con solo sacar algún envase de la nevera cuando estaba trabajando hasta tarde o regresaba del laboratorio en los días en los que él no estaba.

—¡Ah, maldición! —Una exclamación enojada de gran volumen lo distrajo de sus divagaciones, volteo la vista hacia al pelinegro, que ahora parecía escribir más rápidamente con una expresión más frenética en su rostro y empezó a hablar con un tono de voz que parecía dirigirse a sí mismo que a alguien más — ¿¡Porque rayos me dan 2 semanas de descanso y aun así me dejan reportes para hacer!?

—Buena pregunta —Souichi respondió de todas maneras, agarro las bebidas, caminando con dos cafés en la mano se sentó en el sofá montando una pierna encima de la otra y empezó a tomar de una de las tazas, dejando la otra al lado del malhumorado hombre — Oye, bébelo.

— ¿Esto es? —Pregunto con amargura, apenas volteando la mirada a la taza.

—Café.

Dio un ligero gruñido a la obvia repuesta y tomo de la taza rápidamente, abriendo los ojos en señal de sorpresa, separo sus labios de la taza.

—Esto es café con leche…

—Sigue siendo café ¿O no?

—Y tiene mucha azúcar. —Ignoro su comentario y prosiguió hablando, le miro a los ojos con leve curiosidad aun con su desagradable humor asomándole —Soy el único al que le gusta el café así, Senpai.

—Lo sé, por algo te lo preparé a ti ¿No?

Morinaga admiro el café por unos segundos y luego le dirigió la mirada a su Senpai otra vez, lo antipático de sus ojos desapareciendo por unos leves segundos.

—Gracias…

Pero regresando cuando volteo la mirada al aparato enfrente de él.

Era un leve detalle, del tipo que haría a Morinaga normalmente sonreír, él amaba ese tipo de cosas tan insignificantes, Souichi no lo sabía (O al menos, no totalmente) pero si lo notaba, pequeñas cosas que hacían a Tetsuhiro sonrojar o que lo hacían sonreír a pesar de su insignificancia, evitaba hacerlas para evadir escándalos o peticiones vergonzosas. Pero ahora, la única vez que se había permitido ese tipo de detalle, no había dado el resultado que él deseaba.

Tenía que hacer algo más…

Exagerado. Meloso. Cautivante. "Tierno"

Desgraciadamente todas las acciones que podían ser descritas con esas palabras, llevaban la palabra vergonzoso incluida.

Souichi chasqueo su lengua en ruborizada molestia, acto que paso ignorado por el malgeniado hombre a un metro de él. El mayor lo observo otra vez, estaba sentado en el suelo dándole la espalda al sofá (y de por sí, a él) con la vista fija en el computador escribiendo rápidamente, el mayor noto que el pelinegro no se molestaría en prestar atención a sus movimientos y aprovechando esto, empezó a planear su siguiente acto.

 _"Bien, no esta tan alejado del sofá, si lo jalo hacia atrás y logro que se recueste podría…"_ Calculo observando detenidamente el muchacho concentrado en su computadora. Dándose cuenta de la cercanía que lograría si hiciera semejante cosa, su rostro enrojeció de sobremanera. _"P-podría…maldición, eso sería… ¡Muy-muy gay!"_ Gruñó con frustración, tapándose la cara y tratando de esconder su muy notable sonrojo _"Es por una buena causa, Souichi. Solo hazlo, no te matara, ¿sí?"_ Suspiro e inseguro puso su operación en movimiento.

Rodo su cuerpo con leve cautela por el sofá, quedando sentado justamente atrás del pelinegro, quien seguía escribiendo enfocado en su trabajo con mirada molesta, abrió sus piernas, dando espacio para acomodar la espalda del alto chico. Tomando aire y convirtiéndolo en valentía, tomo los hombros de Tetsuhiro y lo atrajo hacia sí, obligando al menor a apoyarse en el sofá.

— ¿Qué? Senpa-¡!

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su protesta, cambio rápidamente la posición de sus brazos, abrazando suavemente, rodeando el cuello de Morinaga y apoyando su cabeza al lado de la suya con delicadeza. Morinaga se sorprendió momentáneamente. Ya con la primera parte completada Souichi emprendió a la etapa 2 de su operación.

Pensar en algo que decir.

"Rayos… ¡Mierda, debí pensar esto antes! Ah, em pues, maldición, piensa, Souichi piensa..."

— ¿Podrías trabajar sin fruncir el ceño? Es molesto y además no te sienta bien…— Expresó cerca del oído del menor casi juguetonamente al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus brazos alrededor de él, atrayéndolo más. Espero por una respuesta, una risa, quizás un sonrojo o por lo mínimo, una sonrisa.

Pero al parecer Morinaga estaba en un peor humor que en el que pensaba.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! Estoy muy ocupado, ¡¿Podrías no molestarme?! — Alzo la voz firmemente con disgusto mientras rompía su abrazo y con brusquedad volvía a su posición anterior.

El mayor quedo estupefacto, Morinaga solo lo había rechazado. Y hasta se puede decir que ignoro su acto de afecto y hasta pareció desagradarle. Souichi necesitaba unos breves segundos para procesarlo.

Se tomó unos segundos observando al menor con una pura expresión ofendida cuando la rabia, irritación y abatimiento se sumaron a la fiesta. El menor ni noto su mirada, este ahora gruñendo con molestia mientras trabajaba.

El mayor estaba al borde de su paciencia, si no fuera por su gran autocontrol, hubiera golpeado al chico con todas sus fuerzas y hubiera salido del cuarto botando humo sin ningún remordimiento, y Dios sabía que ganas no le faltaban. Se levantó abruptamente del sofá y salió de la sala sin mirar atrás.

 _"¡Estas son el tipo de cosas que me gano por tratar de alegrar a ese idiota!"_ Abrió la puerta de su cuarto de golpe y la cerro de un portazo que retumbo en todo el edificio _. "¡Ese malnacido! Respondiéndome de esa manera… ¡Y yo aquí esforzándome para hacer cosas que nunca haría! ¡¿Quién mierda se cree?!"_ Pensaba totalmente furioso _"¡¿Ser cariñoso con el funcionara?! ¡A este paso lo único que funcionara es el efecto de mi puño en su cara! ¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO!"_ Golpeo su mesa de trabajo, logrando un estruendo y que todos los papeles y lapiceros saltaran.

Se tragó todos los alaridos que normalmente haría, queriendo omitir un escándalo y ya sabiendo que sus gritos no solucionarían nada. Resoplo con furia y se sentó en su cama, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras movía una de ellas insistentemente tratando de drenar su rabia.

 _"¡No puedo creer que me dijera eso! Aun cuando me esforcé, planeando y haciendo cosas tan vergonzosas… ¿Así es como me viene a responder? Maldición, ¡Ese estúpido idiota!"_ Gruño frunciendo el ceño mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza intentando vaciar su rabia. Suspiro profundamente y se pasó las manos por su cabello mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar sin rumbo fijo por su habitación tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. _"Bien, Souichi, el solo reacciono de esa manera porque está ocupado, estresado y MUY malgeniado, ¿sí? Ninguna otra razón…"_

— ¡Agh! — Soltó con rabia y chasqueo su lengua mientras aceleraba el paso en su caminar.

 _"¡Pero eso no justifica que me responda así! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Estoy haciendo esto por su bien, además de por mi paciencia, ¡Pero ese grosero de mierda no lo sabe, ni siquiera parece importarle!"_ Golpeo la pared más cercana haciendo un estruendo y provocando que el apartamento templara. Suspiro, la 4ta vez esa mañana y otra vez trató de calmarse, lanzar su furia por la ventana o por lo menos intentar ignorarla. Énfasis en intentar. Tenía que volver y enfrentar al chico en algún momento de todas maneras, no importaba lo ofendido y molesto que podía estar con él.

Pero por ahora, el orgullo no lo dejaría. Salió de su cuarto, cerrando de otro portazo, drásticamente menos fuerte que el primero, pero aun sintiéndose por la mayor parte de la casa.

" _Tengo hambre…"_ Pensó mientras sentía a su estómago grujir, hizo una mueca y reflexiono _"Morinaga era el que siempre me hacia el desayuno, pero ahora… Siquiera dudo que el haya comido en el humor en el que está…"_ Chasqueo su lengua en expresión de molestia, y antes de que la preocupación y nostalgia lo invadieran, le dio paso a la obstinación. _"¡Hum! ¡No importa, Yo puedo hacerme mi propia comida! No lo necesito, que se quede trabajando todo el día si quiere, no me interesa. Solo iré a la cocina y me preparare algo para mí solo. Que el solucione, desde que Señor "No quiere que lo molesten" no quiere nada de mí parte. Me hare mi propia_ _comida y entonces… el… vera…"_

Paro en seco, su mano ya en la manija de la sala. _"E-espera…"_ pensó con leve cautela, entrecerrando sus ojos en realización, acababa de recordar algo.

 _"Yo…yo no sé cocinar…"_

 _. . ._

 _"Mierda"_

* * *

Después de un no tan agradable viaje a la tienda local por una taza de Ramen y otras cosas que podría comer de desayuno, el hombre de ojos miel abrió la puerta del apartamento con una bolsa llena de lo que sería su comida y coloco sus llaves en el colgadero de la entrada.

Considero el irse directamente a su cuarto, comer ahí y evitar a su compañero de apartamento lo que restaba del día, pero además de que necesitaba varias herramientas de la cocina y no quería ensuciar su cuarto, sabía que tenía que lidiar con Morinaga, le gustara o no, asimismo, también era muy pronto como para rendirse con su plan, lo sabía y aun así el orgullo no le dejaba continuar. No pensó, justo como se lo había acordado y entro a la sala, con el objetivo de comer ahí y salir sin decirle una palabra a Tetsuhiro. Cuando puso la bolsa en el mesón, Morinaga le dirigió una curiosa, pero casi desinteresada mirada antes de regresar sus ojos a la computadora.

—Tu desayuno está en el microondas —Le escucho, casi percibiendo un toque de burla o sarcasmo en su voz.

Tatsumi le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, después miro al microondas y después a la comida por la que acababa de salir.

—Y-ya sabía.

Hm-mm.

 _"Así que si comió…"_ Pensó avergonzado mientras sacaba unas tortillas pequeñas, una taza de arroz y una pequeña porción de sopa de miso del aparato _"Por lo menos me preparo el desayuno, eso significa que está enojado, pero no tanto como para no comer o dejarme sin comida. Eso es… algo"_ Se sentó en la misma mesa en la que el menor trabajaba, solo que del lado opuesto y comió con la mirada fijada en él. Su mente batallando entre hablar con el chico o mantener el orgullo y permanecer callado. Finalmente se rindió, la preocupación e interés por Tetsuhiro ganando el arduo debate e ignorando la molestia que sintió por su rechazo anterior, se aventuró a interactuar con él.

Pero no se arriesgaría a otro rechazo, que profundamente lo ofendió e hizo sentir mal a pesar de no querer demostrarlo, solo trataría de hablar y conforme a la respuesta y el tono de esta, decidiría si se animaba a continuar siendo "Cariñoso" con el molesto hombre. Dejo sus palillos en la mesa, se puso de pie y levanto los platos, los dejo en el lavaplatos con tradicional desinterés, después apoyando su cuerpo en el mesón, observo al pelinegro con la ceja arqueada detenidamente y luego pregunto sin pensar demasiado.

— ¿Desde qué hora estas trabajando? —Pregunto con honesta curiosidad, mirando como Tetsuhiro le miro con una expresión que no podía descifrar.

—Me levante a las 6, hice el desayuno y recibí una llamada de mi superior avisándome que no había entregado un reporte que me dejaron hace una semana, entonces desayune y me senté a hacerlo —Contesto, relatando como si fuera la experiencia desagradable de la semana mientras levantaba la mirada ocasionalmente mientras hablaba.

—Me estás diciendo… ¿Que llevas trabajando desde las 6 de la mañana?

Morinaga le dirigió un "¿Acaso no me escuchaste?" algo fastidiado con la mirada, Tatsumi hizo un gesto exasperado a la acción y volviendo a hablar para explicar su punto, resalto.

—Morinaga, son las 9.

Silencio, acompañado de un gesto obstinado que entendía, pero no quería admitir la razón de su inminente regaño.

— Me dices que… ¿Llevas 3 horas trabajando…?

Sin respuesta.

— ¿…Desde qué te levantaste? — Una profunda rabia comenzó a formarse en su expresión, acompañada de una gran pero secundaria inquietud acerca de su exceso de esfuerzo y como este afectaba su humor y comportamiento. El maldito hijo de pe… Había estado sentado ahí por 3 horas, sin moverse, insistentemente fijado en su trabajo, apenas dignándose a bañarse, cambiarse y desayunar, sin hacer nada más durante el inicio la mañana y lo suficientemente enfocado para no molestarse en hacer otra cosa durante lo que resta de ella. Souichi escucho su paciencia romperse.

Camino como poseído con paso firme y acelerado hacia el lugar donde su compañero estaba sentado y empujándolo con fuerza bruta con su pie descalzo, lo quito del frente de la computadora para ponerse el. Sin escuchar las protestas fastidiadas del chico y no en el humor para explicar su acción, analizo el archivo en el que trabajaba el hombre.

 _"A ver, ¿Qué cosa es tan difícil e "importante" que le toma más de 3 horas a este desgraciado?"_ El mayor pensó mientras empezaba a leer el documento. Una mirada de total desconcierto y arrogancia formándosele en su cara.

—Morinaga, ¿Es en serio? —Leve superioridad junto con sarcasmo siendo expresadas en su rostro — ¿En esto es lo que llevas 3 horas trabajando?

— ¿Qué?

—"Niveles de toxicidad y daño al cuerpo humano de venenos utilizados en insecticidas" —El mayor leyó con notable sarcasmo y aburrimiento, después dirigiéndole la mirada con arrogancia — ¡Por dios, Morinaga, esto es de primer año de universidad!

—No es eso lo que me toma tanto, ¡Es increíblemente largo, míralo! —Contesto algo alterado, acomodando su postura y sobando su hombro después de ser empujado.

—Eres un exagerado, eso es lo que eres…— Dijo mientras bajaba por las 14 páginas de una tabla con respectivas casillas y nombres de venenos, apenas 6 del total de páginas completado — ¡Y ni siquiera tienes la mitad hecha! ¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo estas 3 horas?!

— ¡E-está difícil, Senpai! —Trato de justificarse el menor, aun alterado y molesto, pero algo avergonzado por la charla de su superior.

—Sí, claro y yo soy un amor de persona… ¡Lo que no es verdad! —Exclamo sarcástico Souichi mientras empezaba a escribir y redactar en el reporte del chico.

—Ugh, vamos, déjame sentarme — Se acomodó y trato de ponerse en su posición anterior, Tatsumi ni inmutándose, ahora escribiendo con una expresión neutral. Morinaga vio por encima del hombro de Souichi e inútilmente intentaba hacer que se moviera— ¿Que estás haciendo?

—Tu reporte. —Dijo firmemente escribiendo con sorprendente rapidez y facilidad sobre el tema, llenando casillas enteras en minutos.

— ¿Qué? No, Senpai. Yo soy el que tengo que hacerlo, aprecio tu interés, pero ahora podrías dejarm-¡!—Decía mientras trataba de agarrar su laptop siendo interrumpido por la mano del mayor que le daba un golpe fuerte a su mano y se lo evitaba —Agh, hablo enserio…

—No, me tienes harto sentado todo el día trabajando y tomándote una eternidad — Resoplo el hombre—Déjame ahorrarte tiempo, ¿sí? Ve a hacer algo má-

—No, aprecio tu ayuda, Senpai, pero es mi trabajo, no el tuyo. Dejarte hacerlo sería aprovecharme de ti. —Insistió, ahora algo disgustado aun tratando de tomar el aparato.

— ¿No te estoy diciendo que quiero ayudarte por mi cuenta? Déjame, eres un pesado, además si lo haces solo te tardarías demasiado.

—Pero-¡!

— ¡Maldición! —Soltó el hombre, mirando al insistente hombre con furia— Si tanto te molesta…— Dijo y se movió del computador, dejándole el espacio a Tetsuhiro —Toma, escribe y trabaja tú, ¡Pero me quedare aquí al lado a ayudarte te guste o no, bastardo fastidioso!

Morinaga relajo su expresión, antes de disgusto, ahora una combinación de desconcierto y sorpresa, se sentó en el espacio que le correspondía, comenzó a escribir y consciente de la cercanía, interés y agresiva amabilidad que le mostraba su Senpai, se sonrojo levemente mientras escribía. Souichi lo noto, y un poco orgulloso de provocar un mejor humor con una acción no planeada, se dedicó a asistir al menor en su trabajo.

Fue un trabajo arduo, el reporte era largo, eso sí tenía que admitirlo. Pero con su facilidad en el tema, estaba seguro que terminarían en menos tiempo que el chico se hubiera tomado si lo hiciera solo.

— ¿Acabas de escribir "No toxico" en la casilla del plomo? ¡¿Enserio?! Por el amor a Dios, Morinaga… ¡El plomo es mortal para los humanos! — Expreso exasperado, reprendiendo al menor y explicándole sus errores constantemente durante el tiempo que lo ayudaba.

Se tomaron un largo tiempo en terminar, haciendo breves descansos (Sugeridos por Souichi, desde que Morinaga parecía no querer detenerse y soltaba un gruñido disgustado a los mismos) cada tanto, Tatsumi desordenándole el cabello mientras se ponía de pie y le traía un té o alguna otra bebida al hombre. Para el tiempo que acabaron eran las 12:50, la tarde empezando y su trabajo terminando.

— ¿Ves? ¡Esas SÍ fueron 3 horas bien gastadas! — Exclamo mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba su espalda, brazos y cuello— Terminamos tu reporte y en un tiempo racionable, eso sí valió las 3 horas que nos tomamos.

—Bueno, supongo que si…— Respondió con un suspiro, mientras miraba al mayor con atención y una muy leve alegría. Su humor se encontraba mejor, no perfecto, pero mejor. Souichi hasta había conseguido que se riera cuando en una de sus correcciones pronuncio el nombre de una muestra erróneamente con un tono enojado. — Gracias por tu ayuda, Senpai.

—Sí, sí, no es nada— Respondió distraídamente, sentándose en la punta del sofá y apoyando su cuerpo perezosamente— Si necesitas ayuda, solo pídela ¿Quieres? No me molestara a menos que este ocupado.

—Sí, entendido. —Dijo sonriendo leve e inconscientemente, seguido de un bostezo que cubrió con su mano. Aún tenía ojeras y a pesar de haber dormido el día que llego del trabajo, Souichi podía decir que esas pocas horas no fueron suficientes.

— Vete a dormir— Pronuncio, casi como una orden mientras miraba al chico voltear en su dirección con ojos cansados.

—Ya es la hora del almuerzo y aun no lo te he preparado, no creo que sea un buen momento.

—Eso no importa, tonto. Necesitas descansar, no te preocupes, yo comeré algo de la nevera. —Contesto con rapidez, haciendo señas con las manos y observando a Tetsuhiro, quien le dirigió una mirada dudosa mientras arqueaba una ceja. Tatsumi le hizo un gesto insistente con su boca.

—Morinaga, enserio. Contando la mañana, llevas prácticamente 6 horas trabajando, deja de ser tan obstinado. Ve y toma una siesta, ¿Si? —Sugirió, luciendo honestamente interesado en su compañero y en su bienestar. Morinaga dudo un poco más.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Tetsuhiro pregunto, torciendo su cabeza hacia un lado en gesto confundido y curioso, aun así algo adorable.

— Si, si, Idiota— Fingió enojarse el de ojos miel, viendo una oportunidad en la situación, decidió reforzar su valentía y dar un intento a su operación— Solo ve y duérmete… —Pronuncio dulcemente, agarrando al hombre de la barbilla, rodándose en el sofá a su dirección, inclinándose un poco, cerrando sus ojos y dándole un beso justo en la esquina de su boca, la mitad de sus labios en los suyos y la otra mitad en su mejilla. Peleando con su propia vergüenza, se forzó a sí mismo a mirar en los muy sorprendidos y ahora increíblemente brillantes ojos de su asistente antes de sonreír inconscientemente, voltearse y caminar en dirección a la cocina.

Los ojos de Morinaga lo siguieron. Tetsuhiro quedo algo atontado por la acción, llevando su mano derecha a su cara y rozando sus dedos en la esquina de su boca, justo en el lugar donde su apuesto y amado Senpai lo había besado, se permitió sonrojarse de un vivido rojo mientras miro al suelo y sonrió con leve ternura, lleno de una emoción que Souichi no podía describir con exactitud. Morinaga diría amor. Tatsumi diría sorpresa.

Souichi suspiro con alivio, y sintió una gran calma. Había temido otro rechazo, ya para que ocultarlo, pero al parecer el leve cambio de humor durante sus horas de trabajo había dado sus frutos. Observo la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre, junto con su sonrojo y su pecho se llenó de alegría, una buena nostalgia y un sentimiento sin nombre, sorpresa, quizás…

Tetsuhiro salió de la habitación con destino obvio, y el de ojos miel se encontró con la incógnita de que tener de almuerzo. Podría comer lo que había comprado para su desayuno, pero eso solo serían una sopa instantánea de Ramen y unos cuantos bollos de arroz, así que prefirió saquear la nevera y arrasar con toda la comida ya preparada que podía. Después de unos cuantos platos y bebidas, quedo completamente satisfecho, prosiguió a dejar los trastes en el lavaplatos y sentarse en el sofá, encender la televisión y cambiar de canal repetidamente por un largo tiempo. No había mucho que hacer en el día, Morinaga había llegado un viernes y desde que tenía todos los asuntos en orden en el laboratorio, no había actividad que pudiera entretenerlo y hacerlo concentrar como las muestras y experimentos del laboratorio lo hacían.

De todas maneras, podía gastar su tiempo en otras cosas también, entrando a su cuarto y sacando su libro aun sin terminar "Venenos y toxinas Vol. 5" se dedicó a leer más de 3 capítulos completos, hasta que sintió un ligero sentimiento de incertidumbre. _"Morinaga se fue a dormir hace como unas dos horas ¿O no? …Hmmm…Debe de estar muy cansado, no lo culpo, 6 horas de trabajo siempre son agotadoras"_ Pensó pausando en su lectura _"Aun así, creo que debería revisar, no sé porque…Solo para asegurarme de que este bien ¿O no? "_ Suspiro, marco la página en su libro y cerrándolo sonoramente, salió de la sala.

" _Aunque no hay ninguna necesidad, no creo que este tan cansado como para caer desmayado en algún lugar… Solo estoy siendo un paranoico"_ Pensó, aun así continuando su paso hasta la habitación de Tetsuhiro.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, la habitación irradiando calma y silencio, los fuertes rayos de sol atravesando las claras cortinas, dándole al cuarto una iluminación cálida y cómoda, leve luz contrarrestando las zonas oscuras del lugar, y aire frio inundando el ambiente, el aire acondicionado llenando el espacio y atrayendo una agradable corriente de aire alrededor del dormitorio. Souichi entro en silencio, localizando a su asistente en su cama.

Se acercó con pasos livianos, siendo cauteloso de no hacer ruido, y observando a su compañero de cuarto profundamente dormido con una expresión calmada en su rostro. Llevaba una camiseta vino tinto, con mangas rojizas de un color más oscuro, su cabello negro contrastando con su vestimenta y Souichi podía notar sus pies desnudos afuera de la sabana cubriéndolo de cintura para abajo.

Tomo las sabanas y cubrió más al menor, posicionando la tela un poco más debajo de sus hombros y cubriendo sus pies, cuidadoso de no tocar o despertar al chico por accidente. Al dejar la sabana, miro al chico con mirada divagante. Ese hombre—el que ahora dormía en profunda paz—podía ser un chico increíblemente apuesto sin siquiera esforzarse, su tez morena y piel limpia se notaba suave y su cabello sedoso caía sin obstáculo sobre su cuello y frente, sus ojos que ahora lo miraban adormilados e interrogantes tenían un color verdoso, combinado con un oscuro azul en el que tantas veces había mirado intensamente con todo tipo de sentimientos corriendo por su ser…

Espera, ¿Miraban?

—Mnnn… ¿Senpai…? — Escucho cuando al fin volvió a la realidad, internamente maldiciendo el momento en el que empezó a divagar. Tetsuhiro se apoyó en sus codos levantando su torso con pereza, observando al mayor mirándolo sorprendido y algo sobresaltado. —… ¿Qué pasa?

 _"No, nada. Solo yo observándote mientras dormías, lo usual"_ Souichi respondió en su mente con infinito sarcasmo y desespero. _"¡¿Porque mierda vine aquí?! Rayos, ahora voy a parecer un acosador… ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!"_

—Y-yo…yo estaba…solo, pues…Em, si…vine a…—Soltó mirando a todas partes, ninguna excusa siendo lo suficientemente creíble para explicar el hecho de estar mirándolo mientras dormía después de entrar sin su permiso a su habitación.

—Senpai…—El chico pronuncio con leve cansancio mientras su amante tartamudeaba una excusa que se le acababa de ocurrir. Suspiro de manera casi invisible y estirando su cuerpo tomo la manga larga del mayor, jalando de ella hacia su cama, explico—Acuéstate conmigo, ¿Si?

Souichi no entendió el motivo de su petición, pero prefirió hacer como él dijo que tener que explicar el porqué de sus acciones. Por suerte, la cama de Morinaga no era exactamente algo pequeño, por eso el cuerpo de los dos hombres ocupo el mueble con espacio sobrado.

Se acostó de medio lado, mirando como el hombre se acomodaba de la misma manera, los dos mirándose fijamente, Morinaga de manera neutral, Souichi con leve curiosidad e incomodidad.

—Estás preocupado por mí, ¿No es así? —Morinaga hablo, tomando a Tatsumi por sorpresa, este esperando más información para elaborar una repuesta— Lo siento, es solo que estoy algo estresado.

Tatsumi tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar mirarlo de mala manera y decir "¿Algo? No querrás decir… ¿MUCHO? ¿DEMASIADO?". En vez de eso, simplemente trago saliva y desvió la mirada, pensando en una respuesta apropiada.

—No tienes que estarlo, o por lo menos no tanto, no todo el tiempo. Puedes pedir ayuda ¿Sabes eso?

—Sí, sí… lo sé. Gracias por eso otra vez. Quizá… solo estaba muy enfocado como para hacerlo, lo siento. — Morinaga sonrió levemente en su agradecimiento, después cambiando su expresión a una divagante mientras miraba a las sabanas. — Hey, Senpai…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Souichi sintió peligro a la distancia, sabía que podía hacerlo ¿O no? ¿Entonces porque se molestaba en preguntar? Asintió rápidamente, mirando en sus ojos relajados, estaba de mejor humor, pero no de su humor usual, este era algo…Melancólico, calmado, de alguna manera le agradaba, pero a la vez no estaba acostumbrado a verlo tan cerrado y sosegado.

— ¿Tu…—Comenzó a decir, interrumpiéndose y sonriendo sinceramente por segundos, continuo —¿Tu sabes que te amo, verdad?

Souichi abrió los ojos en sorpresa, una parte de él queriendo enojarse pero otra se encontró increíblemente aliviada, casi hasta feliz. Todos esos días cuando el chico llegaba malhumorado, el patrón se repetía, el mismo malgenio, el mismo comportamiento, no había ningún día en el que faltara. No había abrazos, no había besos, no había afecto y de por si…

No había "Te amos"

Y aunque él no lo notara, le hacían falta. Se sentía raro, vacío y monótono, hasta cuando se aburrió y decidió darle un paro al comportamiento de Tetsuhiro, las acciones cariñosas y melosas que se había concluido a hacer eran lo único que lo hacían sentir especial, lleno y de alguna manera feliz. La misma manera en la que siempre se sentía cuando Morinaga lo abarrotaba de amor y cariño.

Quería llorar. Pero no se lo permitiría. No enfrente de Morinaga, no en una situación como esta.

— ¿Senpai?

No con tan simples palabras.

—Senpai…

— ¿P-porque lo dices? —Se tragó sus lágrimas, parpadeando un par de veces y obligándolas a dejar sus ojos. No podía decir si eran de tristeza, alivio o gran felicidad. Posiblemente todas.

—Solo pensé que…No te lo he dicho últimamente— Respondió mirándolo a los ojos, Souichi temió que notara sus ganas de llorar. —Senpai, enserio te amo. Con todo mi ser.

—L-lo sé.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pero aun así quiero repetirlo…—Contesto luciendo algo apenado, sus mejillas enrojeciendo— Te amo, Senpai. Nunca lo olvides.

El mayor desvió la mirada, sonrojándose, no podía mantener sus ojos en el cuándo tan simples, pero tan significativas palabras salían de su boca. Asintió levemente en respuesta, Morinaga mirándolo con leve alegría y atención. Tetsuhiro pareció reflexionar y comenzó a hablar con tono pausado y arrepentido.

—Senpai, perdón por descuidarte últimamente, no tengo las comidas a tiempo y a veces ni siquiera las hago…Estoy demasiado cansado para muchas cosas y… estoy demasiado enfocado en mi trabajo como para conversar contigo, Lo siento por eso… Por todo. — Miro con tristeza a las blancas sabanas, la iluminación blanca, agradable del lugar arrollándolos, dándoles un ambiente calmado y algo tímido.

—Deja de pedir perdón, no es tu culpa, ¿Si? Tu trabajo puede ser estresante, entiendo eso. — Respondió Tatsumi, algo molesto, pero hablando con honestidad y firmeza— Como también es agotador y largo, sé que estarás cansado y muy ocupado, pero no quiero que te preocupes por insignificancias como las comidas o esas tonterías, mientras lo termines, está bien. Que te quede claro, tonto.

—T-tienes razón, Senpai…Pero no solo es sobre el trabajo, tú también eres importante para mí— Reconoció, dándole la razón y luego admitiendo sin vergüenza la importancia del otro hombre, su expresión siendo divagante y de alguna manera levemente exasperada, continúo hablando — Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, pero con tanto trabajo… Me temo que no puedo. Y me molesta, porque enserio quiero, Senpai, te lo juro. Quiero besarte y mimarte como antes, extraño abrazarte y todas las típicas cosas que normalmente hacia también, pero es fácil olvidarse de todo eso cuando me estreso y molesto tanto por mi trabajo. Lo siento, perdóname por eso, Senpai.

—¿Qué te dije de estar pidiendo perdón cuando no es tu culpa? Morinaga, es tu trabajo. Y créeme cuando te digo que no es mentira que entiendo lo importante que es. — El pelilargo regaño, su mirada fija en los ojos del menor que lo miraban casi con tristeza—En cuanto a las otras cosas…— Se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, esforzándose para hablar de cosas tan vergonzosas con normalidad — Y-yo también lo…extraño.

Morinaga abrió los ojos en sorpresa, casi no creyendo lo que sus oídos escuchaban, una gran esperanza e ilusión posándose en su pecho.

¿Acaso su Senpai había dicho tal cosa?

* * *

 _Uff, Créanme cuando les digo que me tomo un chingo (perdonen la...Agh, ya que!) escribir todo esto cuando ya entre en el colegio, apenas logre escribir párrafos entre semanas y por lo menos paginas enteras en sábados y domingos. Aun así, espero sus opiniones!_

 _Que pensaste de la manera en la que Morinaga contesto a la acción de Souichi? Te sorprendió? Extraño? Ofendió?_

 _Y cuando Senpai se ofreció a ayudarlo con su trabajo? Fue adorable? Considerado de su parte? Que te pareció?_

 _Y de lo ultima situación...La charla reconfortante(?) y dulce que los dos tienen? Linda?_

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer este capitulo! Los Reviews_ _son apreciados, me encantaría saber su opinión y que les gusto del capitulo!_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_


	3. Capitulo 3: Observaciones

**Capítulo 3**

Quizá esas no fueron las mejores palabras para elegir a la hora de responderle a Morinaga.

¿Pero sí no eran esas, entonces cuáles podrían ser?

Eran confusos los sentimientos que sentía, imprecisos y difíciles de definir. Le molestaba, le entristecía e incluso le enfadaba no obtener el mismo cariño y afecto que usualmente tenía. Y ese sentimiento no era fácil de admitir. Ni era fácil de ignorar.

¿Cuándo fue que empezó a "extrañar" las cursilerías de su ex-asistente? ¿En qué momento la falta de ese cariño comenzó a afectarle? ¿Y por qué lo hacía en primer lugar?

¿Por qué… le importaba?

¿Cuándo los besos de Morinaga se volvieron agradables? ¿Cuándo sus cursilerías lindas?

¿Cuándo su ser… necesario?

Él sabía que Morinaga era especial, en más de una manera. Era él, únicamente y especialmente él.

Pero eso no era una respuesta, ni se acercaba a una explicación.

De todas maneras ¿Eran esas las palabras correctas? ''Yo también lo extraño" era lo ideal?

Profundizando más en el tema, parecía serlo, su tristeza al ser desatendido e ignorado regularmente ya no podía ser cubierta por más excusas. Su rabia y cansancio de lidiar con el hombre malhumorado siendo obvia. Y su compromiso con él y con sí mismo de tratar de colaborar más, dejando de ser un compromiso y convirtiéndose… en un deseo. Propio y libre, puro pero deseoso de poder admirar la feliz cara del pelinegro, de poder regañarlo y golpearlo a sus exageraciones, de observar su sonrisa y querer sonreír él mismo.

¿Y qué perdía al decirlo? ¿Al admitirlo? ¿Su orgullo? ¿Su masculinidad? Claramente lo hacía, pero no podía echarse atrás ahora, las palabras habían salido de su boca y retractarse era de cobardes.

—Y no pongas esa cara, desgraciado. N-no es para tanto— Continuó con su honesta declaración, regañando al chico cuando vio su cara irradiando sorpresa, aun así, parecía a punto de llorar, lo que lo consternaba es que no podía decir si de alegría o de desconfianza. — Me tienes muy acostumbrado a tus tonterías amorosas ¿Sabes? Cuando dejaste de hacerlas se sintió… raro. No es normal que dejes de comportante como un tonto así que, me di cuenta enseguida y me molestó que actuaras tan… enojado, distante, insolente. Era insoportable. Prefiero tener que golpearte por tenerte tan cerca mío que querer hacerlo porque no lo estas ¿Sí? Es confuso y vergonzoso, pero…

—Senpai.

— Pero, aun así, de alguna manera, empecé a extrañarlo. Bueno, n-no exactamente extrañar, me molesta y me hace sentir adolorido, es, ugh, no sé cómo explicarlo…—Chasqueó su lengua, demasiado enfocado en su sermón como para fijarse en el chico llamándolo.

—Senpai...

—Es parecido a la situación de la cara que pones cuando te contienes demasiado, quiero que pares de hacerla y que hagas lo que se te venga en gana con tal de no verte hacerla, claro que tiene sus condiciones, pero… Es similar, ahora simplemente quiero que pares de estar tan estresado y fastidiado por tu trabajo…— Contó, después comenzando a hablar más rápidamente, algo enojado, las palabras brotándole de su boca, como si esta fuera la única puerta abierta a sus sentimientos.

—Senpai… Estoy tratando de-

—Quiero que puedas estar por lo menos unas horas sin estar tan fijado en el trabajo… ¡Y que me prestes más… Mucha más atención a mí! —Terminó su apasionada locución, leve rabia mostrándose en su expresión antes de que esta cambiara a una sorprendida, confundida expresión a sus propias, egoístas pero cautivantes palabras. Fijó sus ojos sorprendidos a los asombrados de Tetsuhiro, este sonrojándose y su gesto neutral y boquiabierto cambiando en una ascendente y pícara sonrisa, aun así, viéndose algo culpable. Tatsumi sintió sus propias mejillas enrojecer, no había dicho eso, definitivamente no había manera de que acabara de decir tal cosa. —¡N-no! Espera, no quería decir eso yo-Uh, emm…

—Oh, Senpai…

—¡Enserio, no quería decir eso! Y-yo, emm, lo que quiero decir es…pues…ah... —Habló mientras movía sus ojos en todas direcciones, vergüenza y estupefacción a sus propias palabras demostrándose en su comportamiento. Era egoísta, no estaba siendo comprensivo ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a querer más atención de ese tonto? Sabía que el pelinegro no podía simplemente poner su trabajo aparte y ponerle atención, esos escondidos y callados deseos negándose a ser contados por esa simple razón. Pero tenía que ir a revisar al chico. Tenía que acostarse en la cama con él. Tenía que haber cometido el gran error de abrir su bocota y dar paso a la honestidad que su ser trataba de contener.

Simplemente bastaba con ver al chico disculparse, con escuchar un ya extrañado "Te amo", con una charla y una confesión, para que sentimientos y sensaciones superaran a su excentricismo y obstinación.

Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Tristeza? ¿Melancolía? ¿Felicidad?

¿…Amor?

—Senpai, jamás hubiera pensado que lo extrañaras. O por lo menos no hasta este punto, es una sorpresa…—Sonrió, disimuladamente acercándose a él, pero su sonrisa cambiando por una expresión melancólica y culpable —Y… a pesar de que me hace muy feliz saber que extrañas todas esas cosas que normalmente hacía tanto como yo lo hago…. Lo que acabas de decir, es la misma razón por la me estaba disculpando. Sé que te he estado dejando olvidado… ¡Pero es solo que es tan difícil volver a lo normal cuando todo el maldito trabajo que me dejan es…! —Pareció empezar a enojarse, sus cejas bajando con rabia y Souichi haciendo un gesto de inquietud a la sola expresión, el chico calmándose segundos después, dando un suspiro y devolviendo los ojos al hombre, disculpándose con la mirada y continuando.

—Es… demasiado. Hay tantas cosas que pasan en mi trabajo que simplemente me fastidian, me dejan cansado y sin ánimo al llegar a casa, hay muchas razones ¿Si? Pero tú no eres una de ellas, Senpai, jamás lo serías. Quiero que sepas eso.

Tatsumi mantuvo silencio, la mirada del chico yendo de cansada a amorosa en unos segundos, el pelilargo se permitió suspirar mientras bajaba su mirada a las sabanas, su rostro levemente ruborizado. Sus palabras otra vez le llenaron del sentimiento de comodidad y alegría que tanto extrañaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tipo de magia tenían sus palabras? ¿Por qué el efecto que tenía en él era tan gratificante?

—Está bien, lo sé. Jamás sugerí que lo soy, sé que tu trabajo te… hace comportarte así. Y lo entiendo, Morinaga. Solo que no me gusta ¿Si? Es una molestia. Puedes enojarte por esas cosas y quejarte todo lo que quieras, pero, la verdad preferiría hablar de eso que verte con esa cara enojada por todo el apartamento.

Tetsuhiro le asintió con una sonrisa compasiva, disculpándose silenciosamente, acercándose a él y mirándolo con irradiante amor en sus ojos. El pelinegro lo acercó hacia sí, atrayéndolo por su cintura, Tatsumi se sonrojo a la repentina cercanía, su pecho rozando el del menor.

—Te prestare más atención de ahora en adelante, o por lo menos trataré ¿Si? Después de todo, te gusta que te mime ¿No es así, Senpai? —Curioseo, pícaro y un poco presumido, Souichi refutándolo enseguida, explicando que eso no era lo que quería decir y que dejara de insistir en ello, Morinaga riendo satisfecho con su reacción.

—Senpai…— Escuchó, sintiendo al menor besar su frente, levantó su rostro, mirándolo de frente, los ojos verdosos estaban felices y Souichi sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco. Estaban muy pegados, demasiado para el gusto del conservado hombre. Quería alejarlo, decirle que no se pegara tanto a él, golpearlo… Pero al mismo tiempo… estaba cómodo, se sentía a gusto, protegido y amado en los brazos de su asistente.

¿No era esto lo que intentaba hacer? ¿…Traer al Morinaga empalagoso y feliz de vuelta? Lo había conseguido, o al menos eso parecía. Y se sentía bien, el sentimiento de nostalgia y disconformidad alejándose lentamente de su ser. Su cuerpo, en vez de tensarse y alejar al chico a empujones—Como normalmente lo hacía— Se relajó, aceptando distraídamente la cercanía y sin total reflexión de lo que hacía, sus sentimientos sobrellevados llenando su cabeza, su leve alivio liderando su comportamiento, cierto cansancio mezclado con felicidad empezando a nacerle en su cuerpo, todo logrando que el siempre agresivo e obstinado hombre inconscientemente se acurrucara en el pecho de Tetsuhiro.

Morinaga tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar dar un chillido de sorpresa y emoción. "¡Oh por Dios! ¿Acaso sigo dormido? Senpai está… Pegándose a mí… ¡Poniéndose tan cerca y sin enojarse! Esto… ¡Esto es como un sueño!" Sintió a su amado acurrucar su mejilla en su pecho y casi dio un grito al sentirlo apoyar sus brazos en su espalda, abrazándolo con delicadeza. Morinaga quería abrazarlo, tan fuerte que lo dejara sin aliento, quería llenarlo de besos hasta que no quedara lugar sin ser mimado y así tenía la intención de hacer, pero se contuvo, limitándose a besar la cabeza de Souichi, bajando a su frente y dándole un beso esquimal, rozando su nariz con la del mayor en suma ternura, ganándose unos quejidos irritados. Con un suspiro enternecedor, le quitó sus gafas, dejándolas en su mesa de noche, el leve movimiento de su cuerpo molestando al mayor, quien lo abrazó más fuerte, jalándolo en su dirección y entrelazando sus piernas casi medio adormilado, Morinaga tembló de ternura, y en suma cautela, unió sus labios con los de su amado, un beso inmensamente necesitado, después separándose sonrojado. Lo abrazó de vuelta, sonriendo mientras miraba al amor de su vida caer en el país de los sueños.

Lentamente arrastrándolo consigo.

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia lo despertó, un olor a tierra mojada y humedad levemente llenando el aire y el sonido de las gotas de agua chocando insistentemente con la ventana lo obligó a abrir los ojos completamente, adormilado, miró a la misma, viendo la negrura de la noche fundirse entre el gris de las lloronas nubes, leve borrosidad haciéndose notable en su vista, el mayor notando la falta de sus gafas.

Se sentía extrañamente aprisionado, sus movimientos limitados pero la suave masa en la que se apoyaba dándole un sentimiento familiar y cálido, esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la nueva oscuridad, buscó por la causa del sentimiento, brevemente realizando que tenía sus piernas entrelazadas y su rostro increíblemente cercano con el menor, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa, se alejó del chico, su espalda chocando con la pared detrás suyo.

¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido? ¿Qué hora era? Juzgando por el color del cielo pasadas las 6, de eso estaba seguro… Bostezo, desperezándose y preguntándose cuánto tiempo había dormido, se sentó en la cama, sus piernas extendidas y levemente frotándose los ojos, sintió unas manos jalarlo por su vientre, descubriendo al menor ya medio despierto, aferrándose a él.

—Morinaga, oye, suéltame—Pronunció con voz firme, aun levemente adormilado.

Un quejido casi inaudible respondió su orden, Souichi suspirando y agarrando las manos del menor en un intento de separarlas, un esfuerzo inútil. Tetsuhiro fuertemente agarrándolo de su abdomen. Resoplo irritado, arrastrándose a cuestas de la cama, tratando de salir de esta, levemente tirando del pelinegro quien soltó unos quejidos molestos antes de rendirse y finalmente soltarlo. Ya de pie, se estiró completamente, deshaciéndose de la pereza que recorría a su cuerpo, bostezo por última vez y se volteó, guiándose por sus manos ahora extendidas, buscando por sus gafas.

Las encontró brevemente, en la mesa de noche del chico, viendo en ella un reloj que con números brillantes y verdes anunciaban las 6:58, tomó sus gafas y se las colocó, no sin antes frotar sus ojos y exhalar las leves ganas de seguir durmiendo que su cuerpo con costumbre expresaba.

—Senpai…—Una voz lo sorprendió, mirando a la cama, distinguió el cuerpo de su compañero y sintió una mano tomándolo de la muñeca suavemente, jalándolo en dirección a la cama—Quédate aquí conmigo…

Se sonrojo levemente a la petición, casi a punto de ceder, sacudió su cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo que tuviera un poco de madurez para no ceder al infantil deseo, su obstinación ganando la ronda.

—No seas holgazán, ya has dormido bastante tiempo, levántate. Además, ya casi es de noche…—Llevó una mano a su propio cabello, pasando varios mechones hacia atrás y caminando a la puerta del cuarto del menor, prendiendo la luz, obtuvo que el pelinegro escondiera su cara en la almohada, huyendo de la iluminación que molestaba a sus-no-acostumbrados-ojos y soltando un quejido mientras llamaba al hombre otra vez—Enserio, Morinaga, párate. Ya son las 7 y… además…—Estiro sus brazos y cuello antes de continuar, después abriendo la puerta y esperando por el chico—Tengo hambre ¿Tú no?

—Oh…—Tetsuhiro levantó su cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrados a causa de la luz—Es cierto… No te preparé la comida a la hora del almuerzo ¿No? Hmm, deja que me levante, esta vez sí lo preparare, solo dame un… ugh, minuto…—Paró y volteó su cuerpo, quedando boca arriba, desperezando su cuerpo de esas tantas horas de sueño que se había tomado. Souichi resoplo y caminando hacia el chico con manos en jarras, ceja arqueada y una acción en su mente, se ruborizo un poco mientras lo miraba, este con los ojos cerrados y haciendo leves quejidos mientras estiraba su cuerpo. Acercó su mano a él y le dio un pequeño golpe justo en su nariz, con su dedo índice apoyado en su pulgar, el golpe siendo suave, con un aire juguetón, Tetsuhiro inmediatamente sintiendo unos labios posarse en el mismo lugar, Morinaga cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y llevando su mano a su nariz, mirando a su amado resoplar y hacerle un gesto parecido a una abochornada expresión antes de voltearse.

—Y apúrate, tonto.

Morinaga lo miró, sorprendido, ahora sentando en el borde de su cama mientras lo observaba salir de la habitación, su mano aun en su nariz, algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su Senpai, pero de alguna manera u otra complacido y movido por el mismo. Sintiendo que su amado hacia un esfuerzo por él, uno que ni siquiera había notado antes. Los besos, las calmadas respuestas, las dulces acciones, la notable paciencia, la rutinaria pero aun así reconfortante ayuda… Su Senpai había hecho todo eso, solo por él. Había cambiado su comportamiento y reprimido su normal personalidad con tal de volver a verlo sonreír y recibir esos rutinarios mimos y caricias que tanto le acostumbraba a darle. Algo dentro de Morinaga brilló y esparció un sentimiento cálido en todo su ser. Se sentía apreciado, querido, y de alguna manera hasta amado, a pesar de que sabía que esa última palabra no era la correcta. Pero quizá con paciencia y perseverancia… Algún día podía llegar a serlo.

Sonrió con lastima, algo impaciente, pero aun así satisfecho. Se levantó de la cama y estirándose un poco, salió de su habitación, apagando la luz.

Entro a la sala, admirando a su superior sentado en el sofá, sus ojos fijados en lo que parecía ser un documental de algún científico famoso, Morinaga sonriendo a la atenta e interesada cara que el mayor le dirigía al televisor, el ambiente cómodo y relajado de la habitación enterneciendo su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo, haciéndole sentir culpable, ahora consciente de la desagradable y tensa atmosfera que él había estado creando con su amargura y enojo, poniendo incomodo a su pareja. Con un suspiro y un latente sentimiento de culpa, buscó por su delantal— De color rosado, que se amarraba por el cuello y cintura, Senpai normalmente juzgando lo femenil que se veía con la prenda, reiterando que el color era afeminado y el simple uso de este era innecesario. A Morinaga le gustaba pensar que se quejaba porque le daba un aire de esposa, fantaseando con que estaban casados. Poniéndoselo, abrió la nevera en busca de ingredientes para hacer la cena, quedando sorprendido al encontrarla con apenas algunas tazas y ni siquiera la mitad de comida ya preparada que había dejado hace unas semanas, algo frenético, mayormente consternado, se volteo a confrontar a su Senpai.

—¿Senpai? ¿Por qué hay tan poca comida en el refrigerador? ¿Siquiera comiste en el almuerzo? ¡¿Qué siempre he dicho de saltarte las comidas?!—Exclamo apoyándose en el mesón de la cocina, exaltado y algo molesto.

—Ah, no, no... Si comí, solo que tenía tanta hambre que me terminé lo que quedaba. Morinaga, relájate ¿Quieres? Ya no hago eso tan seguido.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices… Por lo menos no estuviste comiendo Ramen de la tienda y bollos de arroz, como siempre haces cuando no estoy…

—Si... Claro... —Desvío la mirada, culpable, distraídamente notando a Tetsuhiro pasearse por la cocina, abriendo gabinetes y revisando tazas, volviendo a la nevera ocasionalmente y mirando el congelador, usando una leve expresión aproblemada.

—Ne, Senpai… Tenemos que ir de compras, no queda nada con lo que pueda hacer la cena. Además de que sería bueno comprar toda la comida para estas semanas, desde que no queda casi nada…—Se volteó, dirigiendo la mirada al mayor al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su espalda y desataba el delantal, dejándolo en su debido puesto.

—¿Tenemos? —Tatsumi arqueo una ceja, apenas despegando sus ojos del programa.

—Aww… ¿No me vas a acompañar, Senpai? Es bastante lo que tengo que comprar, y, además, ¿no dijiste que querías que te prestara atención…? —Se acercó al mayor, este congelándose por un momento, recordando su impulsiva confesión y sonrojándose levemente —Pasar tiempo juntos es prestarte atención ¿O no? Sen-pai.

—Ugh, cierra la boca, ya te dije que no quería decir eso…—Soltó irritado, leve sonrojo aun en sus mejillas, observando a Tetsuhiro sonreírle y caminar en dirección a la puerta. Souichi formulando fastidiado —¿Tenemos que ir ahora? Es de noche ¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

—¿Con que haré el desayuno mañana? —Morinaga preguntó con ironía, Tatsumi gruñó en molestia, parándose de su asiento. Caminó a la entrada y empezó a ponerse sus zapatos, Morinaga a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero deteniéndose al ver sus prendas.

—Ah, espera, déjame cambiarme de ropa.

—¿Para qué? Solo vamos a la tienda del barrio, estas bien con eso.

—No, es un pijama, Senpai, todos se darán cuenta, déjame ponerme otra cosa y nos vamos. —Explicó, para después caminar rápidamente a su cuarto, Souichi se puso de pie, cruzándose de brazos y resoplando impaciente, aprovechando el tiempo para ponerse su chaqueta y abrir la puerta principal, viendo que aún seguía lloviendo, descolgó la sombrilla y se apoyó en el marco de la entrada principal, esperando por su compañero.

Escuchando unas leves pisadas y notando movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, vio a su compañero poniéndose sus zapatos, usando una camiseta manga larga, color azul oscuro, con la cual, Souichi tenía que admitir, se veía muy bien, demasiado bien, se atrevía a decir. Agarrando su chaqueta rápidamente, y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, el pelinegro le sonrió a su acompañante y se disculpó por la demora, el de ojos miel resoplando en respuesta y abriendo la sombrilla, caminando hacia las escaleras que guiaban al inicio de la calle, Morinaga apresurándose a su lado.

—Debiste traer tu propia sombrilla—Tatsumi comentó, acogiendo al menor debajo del paraguas, notando el reducido espacio entre sus cuerpos, el hombro del más alto constantemente rozándose con el suyo mientras caminaban.

—Puede ser, pero si lo hubiera hecho… Esto no sería romántico—Tetsuhiro respondió, alargando la última palabra en tono melodioso mientras se sonreía, Souichi sobresaltándose y reaccionando exageradamente con un leve salto, levemente ruborizado.

—¡¿Hah?! ¿Qué parte de esto es romántico?

—Todo, Senpai, es un viejo cliché de los dramas—Habló, poniendo su mano en su rostro, cubriendo su mejilla en gesto femenino e inclinando su cabeza, sonriendo mientras contaba tal narrador de novela— Dos personas, atrapadas por la lluvia, comparten una sombrilla juntos, la cercanía y el calor de sus cuerpos sintiéndose tan reconfortante que los dos deseaban nunca llegar a su lugar de destino con tal de mantenerse al lado del otro, queriendo compartir ese momento juntos para siempre… Es bastante parecido a esto ¿O no?

—Por supuesto que no, mientras más rápido lleguemos mejor y además ¡¿Crees que lo frio del agua y el aire húmedo hace bien?! Si quieres enfermarte, por mi está bien, pero yo estoy completamente indispuesto —Respondió apresurando su paso, resoplando mientras dejaba al menor atrás dando pasos largos.

—¡¿Q-que?! ¡Ah, Senpai, espérame…!

Pero entre tanto apresuro Morinaga no noto el leve sonrojo y satisfecha sonrisa que Souichi usaba en su rostro, discretamente feliz de volver a tener a su cursi y exagerado Tetsuhiro de vuelta.

* * *

—Morinaga ¿Te piensas comprar toda la tienda?

—No, Senpai, solo lo necesario, las bolsas de la aspiradora, artículos de limpieza…. ¿Tenemos papel higiénico?

—Sí, sí, vi unos esta mañana.

—Bien, entonces… Eso sería todo de los artículos del hogar—Sonrió, como si fuera divertido, volteando su cuerpo a Tatsumi, este observándolo irritado mientras sostenía una canasta de compras parcialmente llena de artículos de limpieza, utensilios de aseo y otros parecidos. La lucida iluminación del pequeño supermercado y el latente olor a productos nuevos infestando el aire, las baldosas relucientes y las estanterías llenas de productos y colores llamativos saltando a la vista, el sonido lejano de cosas pasando por la caja registradora y el ocasional pitido de las puertas automáticas abriéndose dándole un particular sonido de fondo al no muy concurrido local. El monótono sonido siendo acompañado de domésticas y casuales conversaciones por parte de los dos hombres.

—¿Senpai, que te parece si cenamos Katsudon hoy?

—¿Katsudon? No lo sé, siempre creí que sabría mejor si fuera pollo en vez de cerdo…

—Eh... Pero Katsudon con pollo ya no sería Katsudon... ¿Dónde probaste algo así?

—Matsuda-san solía experimentar en la cocina, una vez lo hizo y sabia mejor de lo normal, más delicioso sin duda.

—Hmm… Si tú lo dices…—El pelinegro caminó, tomando ciertos artículos de las estanterías, Tatsumi siguiéndole de cerca, relajado al cálido ambiente, un sentimiento esparciéndose por su ser a la casual sonrisa de su compañero—En ese caso, ¿Qué te parece si cocino un tazón normal de Katsudon para mí y uno de pollo para ti, desde que dices que te gusta tanto…?

—No tienes que hacerlo, ¿No sería demasiado trabajo cocinar dos cosas?

—Está bien, está bien, además…—Tetsuhiro le miró, dirigiéndole una dulce mirada y sonriéndole — Estoy seguro que ya has hecho demasiadas cosas por mí en los últimos días, Senpai, lo he notado, gracias por eso.

Souichi se ruborizó a la afirmación, algo sorprendido de que su asistente hubiera notado sus esfuerzos cuando aún se encontraba de malhumor, avergonzado, pero aun orgulloso, desvió la mirada, murmurando un "No es nada", Tetsuhiro sonriéndole enternecido.

—Mientras tanto… —Volteó a la canasta, nombrando objetos y balbuceando ofertas mientras repasaba las cosas aun faltantes— ¿Podrías buscar salsa de soya y vino blanco para cocinar en el otro pasillo? Es lo único que nos falta sin contar las especias...

—Está bien, ya vuelvo.

Dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y salió del mismo pasillo donde Morinaga estaba, yendo al siguiente y empezando a buscar por los objetos indicados, unas fuertes y sonoras risas distrayéndolo de su tarea, despegando la mirada de los estantes, miró a las fuentes de esta. Dos mujeres, casualmente vestidas y como de su edad, entrando al pasillo en donde él se encontraba, conversando sonoramente, una bajita y de corto cabello castaño que parecía contar una anécdota mientras una alta de ropas notablemente ajustadas y cabello largo y suelto riéndose de esta.

Souichi volteo los ojos a las ruidosas chicas, continuando con su búsqueda, hasta que estas pararon de caminar casi al final del pasillo, muy cerca de él y empezaron a hablar entre ellas, una información que a Tatsumi ciertamente le interesaba.

—¿Ah? ¿El de camisa azul?

—Sí, sí, ese mismo ¿A que no es bastante guapo?

—Tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes y ¡Vaya, que es alto…! Muy apuesto, sin dudar.

—¿Verdad? Esa camiseta ajustada le queda de maravilla, como para comérselo con la mirada.

—Leiko, solo le estas mirando el cuerpo ¿No es así?

—Vamos, Kumi, sabes que no soy como tú, tan timorata y educada. —La más alta dijo sarcástica, tomando a su amiga del brazo y arrastrándola al pasillo donde el pelinegro se encontraba— Ven, voy a coquetear con él, quizás aprendas algo para variar.

Si Souichi no hubiera empezado a enojarse al inicio de la conversación, sin dudas lo hubiera hecho ahora. Con apenas uno de los objetos pedidos en mano, se acercó al pasillo donde su acompañante estaba, un sentimiento irritante, lleno de rabia y desagrado llenándolo al ver a la provocativa mujer acercándosele a su asistente.

—Así que… Además de ser increíblemente guapo ¿A qué te dedicas? —La alta chica pregunto, ya cerca de Tetsuhiro, su amiga indignándose a la atrevida frase, llamando su nombre entre dientes. Souichi Tatsumi irritándose a la ridícula y sobrellevada confianza que la mujer usó en su tono de voz, pero ligeramente calmado, aun algo antipático con la situación, esperó por su acompañante a discretamente rechazar y alejarse de la coqueta mujer, como deseaba que hiciera.

—He, he, he, bueno...—El pelinegro río, mirando a las mujeres, actuando simpático — Se podría decir que soy investigador, o un científico de algún tipo, trabajo en Farmacéuticas S, es un gusto.

—El gusto es todo nuestro, esta chica de aquí es Kumi-chan y yo soy Leiko, pero puedes llamarme la mujer de tus sueños si gustas…—Guiño su ojo derecho la atractiva mujer, invadiendo desvergonzadamente el espacio personal de su asistente, mientras Souichi se indignaba del amistoso y sociable comportamiento de su acompañante. "¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo?! Actuando tan casual y amigable con esas mujeres… Es obvio que está intentando coquetearle ¿Acaso el idiota se volvió ciego?"

—Morinaga Tetsuhiro, y um, llamarte solo Leiko-chan estaría bien, gracias.

—¡No hay problema, Mori-kun! —La chica pronuncio arrojadamente, Souichi tuvo un tic en su ojo derecho. "¿Mori-kun…? ¿Es en enserio? ¡¿Por qué rayos no dices nada, Morinaga?! ¿Esa mujer que rayos se cree?" Pensaba, su rabia ascendiendo. —Un hombre tan listo y apuesto como tú ya debe de tener dueña ¿No es así? ¿Tienes alguna novia o prometida?

—No, no, para nada. —El pelinegro respondió, dando una risita, como si la pregunta fuera graciosa, Souichi vio la ilusión en los ojos de la maldita mujer crecer, seductoramente sonriéndole a su compañero. Rabioso, y punto de intervenir, se detuvo un minuto, pensándolo mejor.

¿Por qué esto le molestaba tanto? Mujeres coqueteaban y revoloteaban alrededor del menor todo el tiempo ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente?

¿Porque el hombre estaba siguiéndole la corriente quizás? No, Morinaga siempre era lo suficiente amable como para tratarlas bien antes de rechazarlas. ¿Por la belleza de la chica, entonces? Cabello negro lacio, ropas ajustadas, cuerpo voluptuoso y alta, de por sí. Si se les viera juntos nadie podría evitar pensar en la buena pareja que los dos harían ¿O no?

Tales pensamientos solo creaban un pesar en su pecho, una leve rabia, acompañada de una distante tristeza y abatimiento que rápidamente amenazaba por reemplazar su furia de hace unos momentos. Morinaga podía sustituirlo. No sería difícil para el conquistar a cualquier chica que se le acercara, dejarlo y empezar una nueva relación con alguien que abiertamente lo ame, pero, aun así, le era tan malditamente leal, tan fiel de mantenerse a su lado que, a pesar de sus bruscos y groseros tratos, siempre rechazaba a cualquier otra persona que se interesara en él. Su idiota siempre siéndole tan perseverante y devoto.

Espera ¿Su idiota?

—Qué pena escucharlo, estoy segura que la chica ideal para ti podría estar más cerca de lo que crees… Frente a tus narices incluso…. —Insinuó, para nada indirecta. Totalmente olvidándose de su amiga, quien observaba atenta a las seducciones de la otra, no exactamente segura de su efectividad, la alta mujer besó en la mejilla a su asistente con gesto juguetón, susurrando algo en su oído mientras apoyaba las manos en su pecho. Morinaga agrando los ojos levemente, sonrojándose.

Y eso era todo. Souichi ardió en rabia.

—¡Oi, Morinaga! —Una voz captó la atención de las tres personas, lanzando las cosas pedidas a la canasta, el de cabellos largos habló con voz antipática, expidiendo un aura furiosa y sombría mientras miraba a la mujer colgada a su asistente. Si las miradas mataran, la mujer ya estuviera 15 metros bajo tierra. — Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, deja de perder el tiempo con ridiculeces y vámonos de una maldita vez ¿Quieres?

—U-uh, ¿P-paso algo, Senpai? —El hombre cuestiono temeroso, la mujer desprendiéndose de él como si la camisa la hubiera mordido, asustada de la sumamente amenazante apariencia del hombre. Souichi miró amargamente al pelinegro.

—Absolutamente nada, todo está bien. Solo vámonos.

—Bueno, s-si tú lo dices...—Decidió, algo preocupado del aura asesina que emanaba de su compañero, volteándose a las mujeres, les sonrió brevemente mientras se despedía —Fue un gusto conocerlas, Leiko, Kumi-chan, pero me tengo que ir, mi Senpai es un poco-¡!

—¡Morinaga!

—¡-Impaciente! ¡A-ah, ya voy! ¡Nos vemos luego! —Habló acelerado, apresurándose a su lado y sonriéndoles amablemente antes de voltearse y empezar a cuestionar a su acompañante, preguntando consternado por la razón de su repentino cambio de genio, una leve pero innombrable sospecha en el fondo de su ser mientras Tatsumi le ignoraba, obligándolo a insistir. Souichi se limitó a voltearse repentinamente, aprovechando que su ex-asistente no prestaba atención para asesinar con la mirada a la acongojada mujer por última vez.

La pobre chica no pudo hacer nada más que tragar en seco mientras arrastraba a su amiga a irse del lugar, la bajita mujer mirando con sospecha a Souichi, aun así, algo intimidada y confusa por su reacción, siguiendo a su acompañante al mismo tiempo que compartían consternados murmullos entre ellas. Souichi resoplo, bastante irritado, viendo con desinterés y molestia a Morinaga pagar por las cosas que habían comprado, el menor dedicándole rápidas y preocupadas miradas que él decidió ignorar, aun algo fastidiado.

Pero la verdad, ni siquiera él comprendía bien la razón de su fastidio.

"Es estúpido" Pensó, tratando de meditar el tema consigo mismo, cargando una bolsa de compras mientras caminaban a su apartamento, Morinaga también sostenía una bolsa en su mano, la sombrilla en la otra, mirándolo con preocupación al ver la mirada distraída e irritada de su compañero "Cosas como esas no deberían molestarme tanto como lo hacen, Morinaga atrae mujeres, bien ¿Qué con eso?, yo también lo hago y se cómo deshacerme de ellas, no es gran cosa, no hay nada de lo que enojarse"

Pero si lo había. La imagen de la mujer besando a su compañero en la mejilla repentinamente surgiendo de la nada, la cercanía y la simple mirada confiada de la mujer haciendo su sangre hervir. ¿Quién sabía que podría haber pasado si él no hubiera interrumpido? ¡Esa maldita mujer pudo haberse atrevido a besarlo en los labios o peor! ¡Insinuársele de una manera aún más desvergonzada!

—U-um, ¿S-Senpai? —Oyó la consternada voz del pelinegro, una pizca de una emoción que no podía identificar notándose en su tono, pero demasiado irritado para responderle, resoplo mirando a otro lado, mientras más pensamientos rabiosos inundaban su mente.

No, rabiosos no era la palabra que buscaba. Enojados, ofendidos, rencorosos, irritantes…

Celosos.

"Es… tonto. ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué? No debería importarme, su charla no significó nada de todas maneras, una simple interacción con otra mujer, nada más, nada menos. Pero entonces ¿Por qué me afecta tanto? ¿Qué rayos ocurre conmigo? Me inquieta, me irrita, por el amor a Dios, me enfurece, pero… No debería hacerlo."

—Senpai ¿Estás bien? Aun no me has dicho que paso ahí dentro ¿Algo te molesto?

—Te dije que no pasó nada, Morinaga. Nada.

—Pero estabas de tan buen humor antes de entrar, y ahora mírate. Definitivamente algo tuvo que haber pasado.

—Ugh, por el amor a… Morinaga, no me hagas repetir esto mil veces, no fue nada. Y punto.

—…Senpai, no te enojes, pero, sabes que nunca te cambiaría por nadie ¿Verdad? Quizás haya sido un poco confianzudo con esas chicas, pero, nunca nadie podría reemplazarte, Senpai, ni la mujer más hermosa del mundo ni el hombre más apuesto del universo. Te amo a ti, y solo a ti ¿Si? — Declaro, sonriéndole suavemente, mirándole con dulzura.

—… ¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar? —Reclamo, levemente conmovido, pero aun mirándole irritado.

—¿Que? ¿Yo? Nada, solo quería recordártelo, eso es todo—Expresó, desviando la mirada, sonriendo a sí mismo cuando vio algo de la tensión en su amado desaparecer con un suspiro obstinado, confirmando su sospecha de los celos de su acompañante sobre las mujeres que le hablaron en la tienda. Pero sintiéndose inquieto a la perdida mirada de Tatsumi, observándose profundo en sus pensamientos mientras Morinaga no podía hacer nada más que cuestionarse en que estaría pensando el mayor.

Por otra parte, Souichi no tenía ni idea en que estaba pensando.

Su cerebro iba y venía en una combinación de rabia y abatimiento al encuentro, leve comodidad y alivio a las palabras del chico y una gran confusión a todos los sentimientos que le arrollaban. ¿Eran estos los tan mencionados celos de los que Morinaga siempre lo acusaba? Y si lo eran, maldición, que eran frustrantes. Los odiaba, porque no debería tenerlos, pero al mismo tiempo le intrigaban, porque debían significar algo.

Algo. Ese algo que tantas veces llenaba su pecho cuando con Morinaga. Esa cosa que sentía cuando despertaba por las mañanas y veía al hombre profundamente dormido a su lado. Ese doloroso sentimiento que sintió cuando tuvo esa gran pelea con Tetsuhiro. Esa misma sensación que había extrañado tanto cuando la personalidad y humor de su compañero cambiaron drásticamente.

Todas esas sensaciones, esos sentimientos, teniendo leves diferencias, sintiéndose extrañas y distintas, pero al mismo tiempo, con algo en común. Como si descendieran de la misma cosa. Causadas por el mismo factor. Ocasionadas por culpa de una sola, única y misma persona.

Y Tatsumi no podía exactamente adivinar que era, un estudio a fondo siendo necesario para dar una certera y valiosa respuesta a semejante enigma. Y a pesar de que quizá no tuviera esa respuesta ahora, se prometía a sí mismo, que, por su maldito orgullo, algún día de estos, sea distante o cercano, la tendría.

Definitivamente la tendría.

Y decidiendo olvidarse de sus pensamientos por un momento, entro a la casa a esperar y a disfrutar de su tan merecida cena especial.

* * *

 _Hola, queridas, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y, si. Me he tardado una eternidad en subir este capitulo, soy consciente de ello, pero no estoy orgullosa de eso. Lo siento, enserio, estoy terriblemente apenada por eso. El colegio esta matándome, tuve un bloqueo infernal, y no fue hasta unos semanas que al fin sentí inspiración para ponerme a escribir._

 _Pero dije que las iba a recompensar, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, espero que a muchas les guste el extra, lo subiré en unos minutos, después de este capitulo_

 _MORINAGA USA UN DELANTAL ROSADO, DÍGANSELO AL MUNDO. Y MIRA DRAMAS ROMÁNTICOS POR LA NOCHE, SE APASIONA COMO NINGUNO, IMAGÍNENSELO VIENDO LA ROSA DE GUADALUPE, HASTA LOS VECINOS SE ENTERAN DE QUE IBA EL CAPITULO. Osea, enserio, si tuviera que adivinar, diría Morinaga llora con los dramas tristes y Senpai se le queda viendo raro, tomando su taza de café y yéndose de la habitación lentamente, imagínenselo._

 _Ah, he visto a muchas pidiendo disculpas por comentarios muy extensos y honestamente... Los largos y que me cuentan toda su opinión a lo largo del cap son mis favoritos! Así que no se disculpen, el simple hecho de que me digan que les pareció es apreciado, y amado! No se preocupen!_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por leer este capitulo! Los Reviews son apreciados, me encantaría saber su opinión y que les gusto del cap!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Se les quiere!**_


	4. Extra!

_**EXTRA!**_

Morinaga se encontraba en la mesa, frunciendo el ceño y pareciendo todas las cosas, menos el hombre animado y carismático que era, mientras tanto Souichi estaba sudando como pavo en navidad, sabía que tenía que decir, pero la vergüenza le vencía cuando ya estaba a punto de hacerlo. Sin pensarlo más, decidió arriesgarse...

Se sentó al lado del menor y fingiendo tener interés en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, le llamo.

—Hey, Morinaga.

—¿Hmm? — le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo, enfocado en la computadora frente de él. Souichi trago saliva, tomo delicadamente, pero con firmeza al hombre de la barbilla, forzándolo a mirar en su dirección. Tetsuhiro mirándolo interrogativamente, serio y algo de molestia mostrándose en su expresión, Tatsumi haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de ignorarlo mientras miraba directamente en los ojos de su asistente, cosa necesaria para que la acción funcionara. Cuando Morinaga abrió la boca para preguntar qué pasaba, Souichi se le adelanto.

—T-tu… ¿Tienes un mapa? Porque me estoy perdiendo en tus ojos... — Se esforzó por que saliera de la mejor forma posible, aun así, pareciendo de lo más cómico, mirando directamente en los ojos del menor, viendo como la cara del chico pasaba de molestia a sorpresa total mientras le dedicaba su mejor intento de una cara coqueta.

Souichi ya sentía venir una carcajada que lo haría sentirse más humillado de lo ya se consideraba, pero grande fue su confusión y sorpresa cuando vio la cara del pelinegro volverse de un fuerte color carmesí, sonrojándose de sobremanera y empezando a actuar algo nervioso.

—A-ah, emm… Y-yo…Eh…Senpai, pues…— El chico trato de razonar, pero no encontraba debida respuesta, su cara calentándose aún más. Ya que, su Senpai, el apuesto hombre que le golpeaba y regañaba, el que amaba, adoraba y siempre trataba de demostrar cariño… ¡Estaba! ¡Coqueteando! ¡Con! ¡El! Era difícil de procesar, no dijo nada y completamente feliz, pero algo avergonzado se dedicó a mirar al piso, pensando en algo en que decir en una situación como esta.

Souichi ya no sabía que pensar. "¡¿Cómo es posible que se sonroje como niña de esta manera?! ¡Incluso se quedó callado y me está evitando con la mirada! Maldición, al parecer estas cosas enserio funcionan en este idiota…" Resoplo algo conforme, aunque aun sintiéndose avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir. Se cruzó de brazos, aun sentado, y observo al hombre que, a su parecer, se esmeraba en no mirarlo "Cuando se pone nervioso, enserio se le enrojece la cara... Huh, es lindo" Pensó mientras él pelinegro al darse cuenta de su mirada, se puso aún más nervioso. "Espera… ¿¡Que?! No, no, no hay porque fijarse en esas cosas, son completamente ridículas. No importantes, puedo fácilmente…ignorarlas. ¿A quién rayos le parecería eso lindo? Y… además…" Sus manos empezaron a moverse por sí solas, alcanzando el rostro del alterado hombre "Yo… completamente no tengo ganas de…" Se encontró a si mismo acercándose hasta su cara, sabía lo que en el fondo quería hacer, y aun con conocimiento de ello, no se detuvo.

"Ganas de…"

Lo beso. Sintió la sorpresa de su compañero al unir sus labios con los suyos, y cómo contuvo la respiración por unos momentos, pareciendo no creérselo. Era un beso dulce, calmado y absolutamente tierno, separo sus labios por unos segundos, haciendo un sonido suave y sonoro, los volvió a unir, acomodando su boca y besándolo de manera sonora varias veces y para el final, darle un beso casto, inofensivo y breve, casi superficial, parecido a un tímido y delicado primer beso. Le brindo varios besos en el que se suponía sería uno, pero no le importó, se separó de él aun mirando sus labios, y luego subió la mirada a los ojos verdosos que lo admiraban, sorprendidos y esperanzados.

Aún no había reacción inmediata, el hombre registraba el momento y aun le estaba tomando tiempo procesar la inesperada acción, pero al final, el intenso color carmesí regresó a sus mejillas y empezó a temblar en una mezcla de emoción, desconcierto y una total alegría, llevo una mano cerca de sus robados labios y miro casi suplicante a su superior, pareciendo que lloraría en cualquier momento.

—¡S-Senpai!

Al parecer, si había valido la pena. Se dijo y resopló con satisfacción mientras algo avergonzado, pero totalmente conforme, era fuertemente abrazado y llenado de besos por el hombre más importante en su vida.

Una sonrisa honesta y evidentemente feliz se posó en sus labios.

* * *

Morinaga estaba de un buen humor, uno muy bueno, para ser exactos. Era extraño, ya que desde que había llegado del trabajo estaba susceptible a ser irritado por la mínima cosa relacionada con él, pero al mismo tiempo, era normal, el mismo humor que siempre solía tener cuando nada le molestaba. Tal humor seguramente causado por el amor de su vida y su coqueteo, que cautivo su corazón con solo unas leves palabras.

El sonriente hombre camino hacia la cocina, abriendo la nevera y sirviéndose un poco de jugo de ella, sus ojos captaron a su amado leyendo un libro en el sofá, su mente viendo una oportunidad para devolverle la dulce acción de más temprano. Sonriendo dulcemente y viendo a Souichi con una expresión segura se acercó cautelosamente al mayor por la parte de atrás del sofá, asegurándose de que su presencia no ha sido notada.

—¡Senpai! — Se abalanzo, abrazándolo fuertemente, obteniendo un sobresalto y una exclamación sorprendida, el mayor agarrando sus brazos por instinto. Morinaga rió, muy cerca de su oído mientras Souichi se quejaba.

—¡Ugh! ¡¿Qué rayos haces, tonto?! ¡¿Quieres matarme del susto?!

—He, he. No, lo siento, Senpai. Solo quería abrazarte. Y…pues... —Dio una pausa, sonriendo en anticipación, intencionalmente causando suspenso y esperando a que su Senpai pregunte.

—¿Y qué? Te juro que si estas tratando de-¡!—Volteo su cabeza para poder ver al chico, pero no termino su oración, unos labios traviesos uniéndose a los suyos y no separándose hasta después de unos segundos. Tatsumi quedando anonadado, su cara totalmente ruborizada, sorprendido al inesperado beso, Morinaga sonrió alegre, conforme y encantado a la reacción.

—Te amo. —Susurro en el oído del amor de su vida.

—¡Ugh, enserio eres…! —El hombre lo alejo, empujándolo y obligándolo a retirarse, aun así, se encontraba completamente sonrojado, Morinaga sonriendo a la acción, separándose de él, pero sentándose en el sofá y románticamente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del ojos miel mientras el otro lo observaba con disgusto.

—Quítate, eres odioso. — Lo quito de su hombro, regresando su atención al libro que anteriormente leía, ahora con mirada irritada.

—Aww, Senpai, no seas así… — Hizo un puchero mientras se apoyaba con sus manos en el sofá, ahora más lejos de su amado. — Y pensar que me coqueteaste más temprano... ¿Dónde se quedó tu lindura? — Al no tener respuesta, en vez de eso siendo asesinado con una avergonzada pero matadora mirada resoplo resignado y se acostó, con sus piernas montadas en el apoyabrazos, su cabeza casi apoyada en el regazo de Souichi, pero el hombre no notándolo, absorbido en su lectura.

Por la cabeza del pelinegro paso una idea, un frase coqueta y casual que empezaría conversación y un tiempo agradable con su amado, reflexionó, planeando en su cabeza formas de decirlo y posibles respuestas. Ya seguro, cambio su posición, ahora apoyándose en su pecho y observando a Souichi con ojos ilusionados, este tratando de ignorarlo por un par de minutos, pero la irradiación de picardía e ilusión volviéndose insoportable.

—¿Qué? —Pregunto con altanería, apenas separando los ojos del texto y viendo al pelinegro sonreír divertido.

—A que no adivinas que está haciendo el hombre más guapo del universo ahora mismo...—Exclamo ansioso, su Senpai apenas molestándose a entrecerrar sus ojos e inhalar profundamente, ya sabiendo que comentario le seguía a la retórica apuesta. Pensó en darle el gusto al chico, decir "No lo sé ¿Qué?" y después tener que cargar con la empalagosa y cursi repuesta que sería un pago por su propio esfuerzo pasado, pero...

Se le ocurrió algo mejor.

Vergonzoso. Aún más cursi que lo que Morinaga tenía intención de decir. Un piropo, halago, adulo, muy impropio de él. Una clara puñalada a su ya agonizante y rendido orgullo. Pero, aun así, totalmente tentador y de alguna manera ingenioso.

Con porte decidido, le dirigió una mirada neutral al hombre, admirando la sonrisa entusiasmada y maliciosa que sostenía. Suspiro de manera invisible, y lentamente paso sus ojos por el libro que repasaba, antes de volver a mirarlo y decir.

—¿Lo que está haciendo el hombre… más guapo del universo? —Pregunto dando una ligera pero breve pausa, Tetsuhiro asintiendo con una sonrisa pícara, después abriendo su boca para responder, pero siendo dejado con las palabras en la lengua rápidamente, Souichi mirándolo con aparentado desinterés, pero total nerviosismo y vergüenza escondiéndose tras su varonil aspecto—Eso es fácil, hablando conmigo…

Morinaga abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sonrojo segundo a segundo aumentando en su cara y pequeño nerviosismo formándosele antes de apoyar su frente en el regazo del mayor, primero sin una palabra que decir, analizando y recuperándose de la sorpresiva respuesta, su sonrojo haciéndose notable en sus oídos, Tatsumi pensando en retractarse o salir corriendo, la reacción siendo demasiado en sí pero rápidamente sacudiendo los sentimientos notando al menor riéndose avergonzado, pero inmensamente complacido.

"Al parecer el tiro me salió por la culata… A-ah, maldición… ¡Senpai enserio es…!" Sonrió mientras se sonrojaba un poco más, Souichi cayendo en la vergüenza también, cubriéndose la cara con su libro y ordenando abochornados "¡Deja de reírte, bastardo!" o "Deja de hacer esa cara, oye… ¡Morinaga! Deja de sonrojart- ¡M-maldición…No es para tanto!"

Morinaga al fin se levantó, una gran sonrisa en su cara y leve sonrojo aun notándose en esta, puso su rodilla en el medio de las piernas del mayor, el espacio entre ellos rápidamente disminuyendo.

Los ojos verdosos llenos de alegría y amor se encontraron con los amarillentos, repletos de nerviosismo, vergüenza y mal humor, pero oculta complacencia de lograr tal reacción. Obstinación y enojo contrarrestando alegría y pasión.

—¿Puedo besarte, Senpai?

—…Si lo haces, que sepas que te matare después.

—He, he. Aun así, vale la pena. —El pelinegro pronuncio juguetón, antes de unir sus labios en un apasionado, tierno y amoroso beso.

Alegría y comodidad formándose en sus pechos. Sus simples presencias siendo suficientes para despertar tantos sentimientos.

Un amor tan complicado y a la vez tan simple.

* * *

—Senpai… ¿Cuántos años tiene el mundo?

—Hmmm… Pues...— El de ojos miel despego la mirada de su libro, mirando a la nada mientras parecía pensar, marcando la página y después cerrando el mismo para explicar: —Según cálculos de la edad de ciertos meteoritos que alguna vez formaron la tierra unos… 4.500 años

—Hmm… Ya veo.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Bueno, Senpai… Las personas dicen que el mundo tiene 4.500 años, pero en realidad, mi mundo solo tiene 25—Sonrió, mirándolo coquetamente.

—. . . —El de ojos miel le dirigió una mirada seria, ingenua que poco a poco se enrojeció más y más, temblando en vergüenza al inesperado y aun así dulce halago. Los ojos del mayor despegándose de la orgullosa mirada del pelinegro, buscando algo con que ignorarlo—Eres un imbécil…

—He, he. Ne, Senpai, dime ¿Qué pasaría si no hubiera gravedad en la tierra?

—No pienso responderte— El mayor declaro, tomando el control remoto y prendiendo la televisión, Morinaga atravesándose en su campo de visión, con mirada de perrito abandonado y silenciosamente rogando por atención, el de ojos miel observándolo fieramente, pero la expresión no dejando su rostro. Después de largos segundos, Souichi suspiro irritado, rindiéndose, el menor sonriendo y repitiendo su pregunta "¿Que pasaría, Senpai?", Tatsumi respondiendo derrotado— Pues todo lo que no estuviera adherido a la tierra flotaría hacia el espacio, ya que no existiría fuerza de atracción.

—No, eso está mal, Senpai.

—¿Hah? No, no lo está ¿Por qué crees eso? —Negó y respondió intrigado por el error del chico.

—Porque, aunque no existiera, yo seguiría atraído a tu mirada.

—Eres un…. —Fue lo que pudo pronunciar al mismo tiempo que se disponía a golpear al menor, este deteniendo su puño en el aire y riéndose a su reacción, enternecido por el sonrojo, pero obstinación que sus coqueteos causaban. Insistió, empujando su mano con fuerza bruta, Morinaga no pudiendo competir con el mayor, rápidamente intentando parar su puño con ambas manos, la maniobra no teniendo el efecto deseado, su Senpai tomando la otra mano y empujándola en su contra, entrelazando sus dedos y empujando, pronto los dos hombres estando en algún tipo de guerra de fuerza, donde Morinaga estaba en clara desventaja. De un momento a otro, la fuerza le traiciono, su amado empujando más fuerte que él, obligándolo a echar su cuerpo hacia atrás, cayendo acostado sobre el sofá.

—¡Senpai! ¡V-vamos, no es para tanto, ya... deja de empujar tan fuerte...! —Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de encontrar impulso para contrarrestar semejante fortaleza, sus manos aun entrelazadas, insistente pujanza entre ellas, Tetsuhiro demasiado ensimismado para notar la posición en la que se encontraban, el de ojos miel entre sus piernas empujando con expresión enojada, la presión de su cadera en su entrepierna pasando desapercibida entre la faena de su lucha. Hasta que un empuje de sus caderas hizo que Morinaga se sobresaltara y perdiera la concentración, su fuerza disipándose, Souichi aprovechándose para ganar la pelea, empujando las manos de Tetsuhiro hasta tenerlas apoyadas en el sofá, a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—¡Senpai...! —Pronuncio algo cansado, como si estuviera reprendiendo al mayor, observando a cansados, divagantes y rabiosos ojos mirándole desde arriba, parpadeando a la extraña visión, se permitió analizar la situación en la que estaban. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta de la tan rara y fácilmente mal interpretada posición en la que estaban? Su rostro levemente sonrojándose, encontrándose totalmente acorralado e inmovilizado por su amado. Pero, por alguna razón, la consciencia que tenia de ella, le hacía querer aprovecharse. Algo malicioso y claramente divertido, sabiendo que Tatsumi no tenía esas intenciones, miro directamente en los ojos miel de su amante y fingiendo vergüenza, pronuncio exageradamente:

—¡Uwaah! Senpai... ¿Qué haces tan de repente? ¡No tienes que ser tan agresivo! Con tan solo preguntar sería suficiente... —Se contuvo una sonrisa, poniendo en su lugar una débil y apenada cara, intentando parecer totalmente a su merced, tratando de avergonzar al mayor. Souichi mirándolo con confusión, la expresión rápidamente cambiando a una avergonzada sorpresa e inmediatamente a una muy sonrojada indignación, soltando sus manos y tratando de separarse de su posición, murmurando insultos junto con frenéticas y avergonzadas explicaciones. La suave tela de su pantalón resbalando en el sofá, causando que la acción fuera totalmente la opuesta, dejando sus rostros aún más cerca que antes y empujando más sus caderas contra los muslos del pelinegro, Tetsuhiro levemente sobresaltándose al sentimiento, su rostro enrojeciendo.

—A-ah, solo estaba bromeando, Senpai...

—¡Lo sé, idiota! No soy un pervertido como tú, s-solo me resbale ¿Si? —Explico frenético, apenado, mientras intentaba incorporarse en el sofá.

Tetsuhiro reflexiono un poco y se deshizo de su vergüenza, decidiendo que era mejor aprovechar y disfrutar de la situación, en vez de simplemente avergonzarse de ella. Puso una de sus manos en el cabello de su amado, otra apoyándose en su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí y mirándolo coqueto.

—Ne, Senpai ¿A qué hora tienes que regresar al cielo? —Pregunto divertido, el mayor solo mirándolo avergonzado, algo distraído por su excesiva cercanía. —Porque estoy seguro que querrán de vuelta a un ángel como tu...

—Ugh... —Frunció el ceño, avergonzado de su actual posición, sus coqueteos no exactamente ayudando—Tu deberías sabes más que nadie que no soy nada parecido a un ángel. Q-quítate, déjame levantar, no pienso aguantarte otro de esos, has estado haciendo lo mismo todo el día...

—¿Que, acaso no te gustan, Senpai? Tus reacciones me dicen lo contrario...—Dijo malicioso y sonriente, incorporándose en el sofá, viendo como el mayor se ponía de pie y sacudía su regazo con sus manos, apenado.

—¿Hah? ¿A quién le gustarían tus malas frases? ¡Que me las soporte y que me gusten son dos cosas totalmente diferentes!

—Vamos, Senpai, no son malas, son ingeniosas... Además, tú sabes que te gustaron...—Sonrió pícaro, el mayor asesinándolo con la mirada, lo oscuro de sus ojos y la rabia en su expresión contrarrestando la afirmación del chico, Morinaga insistiendo, algo intimidado, pero aun así divertido— M-muy en el fondo...pero te gustaron, Senpai. ¡Porque me quieres mucho...!

Souichi desvió la mirada, negándolo obstinadamente con un quejido molesto mientras le volteaba los ojos, el pelinegro insistiendo, ahora burlón y no muy serio, siguiendo a su Senpai, quien parecía escapar a su cuarto, cruzando la puerta de la sala.

—¡He, he, vamos, Senpai...! —Exclamo, peligrosamente cerca del mayor, caminando unos centímetros a su lado—¡Sabes que me quieres! ¡Quieres abrazarme, quererme, besarm-¡!

Para cuando se cortó su frase, estaba acorralado contra la pared del pasillo, sus ojos abiertos ampliamente y la boca de su Senpai a milímetros de la suya, sus respiraciones encontrándose por unos segundos, se sintió sonrojar a la repentina acción, totalmente no esperando eso por respuesta, dejando de hablar expectante, miro a los labios de su amado, regresando su mirada a sus irritados y profundos ojos, esperando ser golpeado o algo parecido. El brazo derecho de su pareja apoyado en la pared, forzando una cercanía excesiva, mientras que su brazo izquierdo se mantenía en su cintura, dándole más presencia aun con una de sus manos en jarras, siendo capaz de acorralar al pelinegro con solo una mano.

—Estas tentando tu suerte demasiado, idiota. —Advirtió, peligro en su voz mientras Morinaga se encontraba inmensamente distraído por su cercanía, quedando totalmente mudo—o por lo menos, sin nada que decir a la repentina y seguramente no intencional posición, tan intimidante y a la vez romántica e íntima en la que su amado lo había puesto, una parte de su cerebro entrando en una sorpresa imperturbable mientras que la otra, encantada con la situación, le gritaba el deseo de besar a su adorable superior. —Deja de decir ridiculeces antes de que te arrepientas ¿Entendido?

—Por supuesto… —Solo dijo en respuesta, acercando peligrosamente sus labios, divagante e hipnotizado por estos, al fin despegando sus manos de la pared y retirando algunos mechones de las orejas de Souichi —Nunca me atrevería.

Para cuando el mayor pudo reaccionar e intentar de romper su cercanía, ya era demasiado tarde los dulces labios de Tetsuhiro ya habían rozado los suyos, una cálida y cómoda sensación plantándose en su cuerpo con tan solo ese gesto, de repente sintiendo a Morinaga agarrarle de la cintura, el mismo lo atrajo hacia si levemente, apoyando su mano en su antebrazo como por instinto, solo esa acción logrando que el menor sonriera entre el beso, terminando con este.

—Ne, Senpai, mi amor por ti es como dividir por 0, es-

—¿Un error?

—No, no, iba a decir que es-

—¿Imposible?

—¡Senpa-!

—¿Algo que simplemente no puede pasar?

—Infinito. Iba a decir que era infinito. Hmmpf, Senpai, justo cuando trato de ser romántico…—Resoplo, haciendo un puchero y desviándole la mirada algo fastidiado. Souichi sintió la necesidad de reírse a su intento fallido y a su irritada expresión.

Porque al parecer, los coqueteos eran algo a lo que podía acostumbrarse.

* * *

 _Sí, no tiene mucho que ver con el capítulo, les recomiendo que piensen en el como algo aparte, no quiero que se confundan y piensen de él como una continuación. La verdad, el extra empezó como una idea para el capítulo anterior, pero desde que me di cuenta que no cabía bien con la personalidad de nuestro tirano y que la personalidad de Morinaga cuando enojado no encajaba... Simplemente lo convertí en una parte adicional y lo dejé olvidado por ahí. Pero, aun así, de verdad me gusta como quedo, así que se los dejo como un regalo o más bien una compensación por demorarme tanto en subir el cap! :S Lo siento muchísimo por eso otra vez! Rayos, chicas, créanme que ese bloqueo fue pura agonía, sumado con el estrés de mi escuela, presión de mi familia por buenas notas y además, de que mi celular, principal aparato donde escribía normalmente, se dañó hace unos meses, fue una pesadilla..._

 _Ah, y subí esto a Wattpad antes porque moría por un review acerca de este extra, admito que ame escribirlo y tuve que parar de escribir unos buenos ratos para morir de risa imaginándome a Senpai coqueteando con Morinaga, yo... simplemente, ay no, no puedo XD. Así que muchas quizás ya lo hallan visto pero aun así, como les dije en wattpad, apreciaría que también dejaran el review aquí, simplemente amo saber su opinión, ok? Siempre me saca una sonrisa._

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por leer este capitulo! Los Reviews son apreciados, me encantaría saber su opinión y que les gusto del cap!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Se les quiere!**_


End file.
